When Tables Turn
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: When the Nautiloid is stolen, Dorian is left behind in M's haste to escape. Will they still be able to catch him in time? And what will become of Gray now he has the League to answer to? R and R please.
1. Bomb Voyage

The grand city of Venice, just hours after it had begun celebrating with a striking masquerade carnival, was now in panic. Old buildings crumbled and knocked each other to the ground in a domino pattern, debris causing the party goers to rush for safety. The arrival of a magnificently large silver ship brought with it an interesting group of people, who quickly acted to prevent the destruction of Venice. The harsh sound of gunfire had filled the air along with much crashing, and finally accompanied by an explosion, halting the fall of the buildings. It was an assault on anyone's ears- and becoming unbearable. Finally, Dorian Gray could leave this noise for a time and get back to a few more important matters…

''At last…'' The immortal muttered as a figure ran quickly towards him, his long coat billowing behind him. Moriarty scowled and waved his hand forward, indicating to the ship.  
''Shut up, we need to go, quickly.'' The professor snapped, running past the tall Mr Gray. He sniffed impatiently and followed.

''I could have told you that.''

They hurried along the dark passageway and across the square, pushing through the remaining crowd who had just recovered from the shock of the final explosion, waiting for the rumbling to stop. The two men neared the magnificent white ship in the canal and made for the ramp leading inside.  
''Get out of the way!'' Dorian pushed aside a crewman as his companion did the same ahead of him.

''Gray?''  
The immortal looked over as Dr Henry Jekyll, attending those injured in the first blast, rose to see what was happening. He saw the first man, unfamiliar to him run aboard. Gray followed after him hastily as Alan Quatermain appeared on the bridge, making his way back to the Nautilus. He held a hand against a stab wound rather casually as he hurried over.

''The phantom is M! And the hunt is still on.''

''Gray just ran inside the ship with a stranger…'' The doctor informed their leader, frowning as the hunter refused to let him see his injury. Alan creased his brow for a moment and called to the owner of the ship, Captain Nemo standing high above them in the metal crows nest.

''Captain! It seems we must apprehend Mr Gray immediately!''

Nemo quickly returned into his ship and made his way expertly along the corridors- he paused when he saw Gray run past at the opposite end.

''Stop!'' The first mate threw down his mop and took a defensive stance in front of the Nautiloid hatch, glaring at the intruder and Dorian.

''Let me through you idiot.'' Moriarty sneered, about to force him out of the way. He paused as a round of fire repeatedly hit Ishmael's chest from the slender barrelled pistol in Dorian's hand.

''Wait!'' Dorian yelled, attempting to reach M, who clambered inside the Nautiloid, feeling a breeze brush past him. He slammed the door and managed to lock it shut. There followed the sound of someone banging on the door and Dorian Gray shouting angrily.

''Open this door!''  
''Tough luck.'' The professor laughed, trying the controls. There was a loud clanking as the wheels began to turn, and the compartment shook a little .Gray turned as Captain Nemo and his men entered the room. As they tried in vain to open the tightly shut door, Nemo knelt down to assist his dying first mate.

''It was him, not Skinner…Gray has tricked us all…'' the man muttered, wincing slightly as Nemo gently propped him up. Quatermain and Jekyll entered the room shortly afterwards, the doctor rushing to help Ishmael. All the while Dorian stood by, staring into nothing. Alan looked to him as Mina and Sawyer joined him at the door. The spy peered over Nemo's shoulder as another loud noise could be heard.

''What is it?'' the American asked, turning back towards the door.  
''The sound of treachery,'' Nemo rose and drew his sword, pointing to Dorian, who lifted his head slightly.

''Everyone out! We will return for Mr Gray…'' The Captain said, his words tinged with a mixture of anger and sadness.

They filed out of the room, leaving Dorian alone. He caught Mina's eye as the door was shut, and as soon as it was, he sighed and kicked his slim gun across the room furiously, watching it reverberate off the wall and stop with a click somewhere behind the control panel.

* * *

''He has taken the Nautiloid!'' Nemo explained, leading the group back in the direction of the control room.

''Can we track it?'' Quatermain asked, having to stride to keep up with his Indian team mate. The captain nodded slightly, not willing to slow his pace.

''I intend to catch it!''

They entered the dining room, where a silver contraption was turning on the wall. Nemo pointed to the attachments and quickly explained their function.

''We will be upon them soon.''

A harsh beeping noise began and hit them by surprise. Quatermain looked for the source of the noise, and failing to see it he turned again to the Captain. ''Nemo?''

''It's nothing of mine…''

The noise came to an abrupt stop as another crewmember hurried into the room, carrying a thin record sleeve with some kind of alarm attached to the front cover.

''Captain, the noise came from this.''

''A recording disk?''

Nemo gave him a quizzical look as the crewman excused himself and hurried off again. Turning his attention to the disc in his hands, he took it from its cover and placed it onto the phonograph. He gently lowered the needle down onto the disc, a light scratching ensuing from the friction. A woman's voice was heard very briefly, before the sound of James Moriarty's voice. He addressed the group.

''Gentlemen.''

All but Jekyll and Sawyer seemed to recognise the voice of their recruiter and listened intently to his words. Alan simply nodded, knowing already that M was their enemy.

''If you're hearing this, then all the events leading up to it have gone to plan.''

''And I've been true to the goals set to me. Yes, it's me Dorian.''

The vampiress glowered at the record player on hearing the voice of her ex-lover.

''As you may know by now, I am no loyal son of the empire. In fact, my loyalty to Mr. M comes in no small part to his possession of something I hold very dear to my heart. Something I would do anything to regain...''

* * *

Dorian paced the room; each time he turned he could see the lifeless body of the ship's first mate. He sighed frustratedly and kicked the door when he failed to open it. Sighing again, he sank to the floor against and leaned his head back against the wall, so as not to sit in the gathering puddle near the controls. Steam was steadily rising from somewhere behind. He sat waiting impatiently, knowing that any moment the ship would be sent down into the depths of the sea, taking him, not according to plan, with it…

''Bomb voyage…'' The snide immortals voice rang out, seeming to enjoy his own clichéd little pun about their fate. Nemo violently threw the phonograph to the floor, where it shattered and broke open- but there still followed three heavy explosions. The ship began to tilt; the hulls creaked as they filled with water. The League made their way through to the control room hastily, pulling themselves along against the new angle of gravity they were experiencing.

''We must surface!'' Quatermain shouted to Nemo, who was fighting with the helm.

''We're taking in too much water! The controls are not responding!'' The Indian shouted back, increasingly alarmed as his 'lady' did not respond to any of his actions.

* * *

Dorian felt the ship lurch backwards as it tipped in the water. Sliding on the wet floor he managed to push himself out of the way as Ishmael came sliding towards him. He carefully stood up, leaning the same way as the wall, and managed to regain his balance as he pulled himself towards the other end of the room. The end of his jacket and most of his trousers were cold with the water that was now pooling along the wall he had been leaning against. He sniffed as he rubbed his nose, hoping that the league would fins some way out of this situation. Even if he was immortal, he didn't feel like breaking his way out and going for a long cold swim…

To Be Continued..


	2. Recovery

AN- Thanks for the reviews, I got a bit stuck at the end of the chapter so forgive me if it's not too good. Still, I'm enjoying writing this a lot. The time span in the film was of course speeded up, so I'd like to include what happened in between the League travelling to Mongolia and when they reach the meeting point, so, ideas of something that could happen are welcome. I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so for that one and this one, I do not own the League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen!

**Samyo**- Sorry you found it confusing, I was a bit lazy when I posted the first chapter- but thanks, hope you like this chapter.

**Tokakeke13**- Your author name is so interesting…sorry, got distracted there, but thanks for your review and here's the next chapter. I think it's a bit longer than the first one.

* * *

Dr Jekyll let go of the bar for a just a moment, trying to block out the noise around him, before he was sent tumbling backwards into a set of pipes. Water spurting from one of them soaked him as he looked back to Nemo, hoping he'd gotten the controls to work.

'We can do it Henry.' The gruff voice of Edward Hyde sounded in is head. He looked to the small mirror to his side.

''What are you talking about?''

'You know we can do it. Together.'

As he looked into the mirror, he saw the face of his alter- ego, considering the offer. After he turned to see Nemo continue to struggle with the ship's controls, Jekyll made his way carefully but quickly to the engine room.

* * *

The dull noise of the flooding ship was loud and continuous. The pool of water was now deeper to a small broken water pipe, so Dorian balanced himself between the wall and the controls, drumming his fingers irritably. He had lost his portrait, and was now trapped on the ship he had planned to blow up- or down, the general direction he seemed to be going now. ''How ironic.'' He muttered. Suddenly the ship tilted again, the opposite way, sending Dorian off balance while the ship righted it self. He waited for the ship to be still before picking himself up, re-arranging the cuffs of his jacket.

* * *

As the dining room was put back in order, Jekyll returned, smiling as he received a thumbs up from Alan.

''Let's not make a saint out of a sinner. Next time he may not be so helpful. Can we still follow the Nautiloid?''

''Well, we were the faster,'' Quatermain replied, propping up a chair, ''but now we're the tortoise to his hare.''

''So we're done?''

''No,'' Tom said, placing a silver ornament back in it's place, ''we're still alive. If M has any ideas to the contrary we still have an edge.'' Sawyer always felt it good to be optimistic, in almost every situation, ever since he was a boy. Even when the phantom had killed his partner, the thought of catching the maniac eased his pain. Now he was getting closer.

''Captain, we're getting a signal.''

The group followed the man to a small communication room, listening to the beeping of the Morse code that was coming through.

''What's it say?'' asked the American. He stood in the doorway in his usual stance, arms folded, his head cocked to one side slightly as he peered inside the room.

''Hello my freaky darlings…''

''Skinner?''

''Aboard little fish with M. Heading east by northeast. Follow my lead.''

Tom couldn't help but smile as the beeping stopped.

''It seems that Mr Skinner has remained loyal to the League after all.'' Mina remarked neatening her hair with a gloved hand.

''We must begin repairing the ship if we wish to catch him in time. Otherwise he could reach his destination weeks before we do.'' Nemo began giving orders to his crew and to the league. ''I trust that you and Mrs Harker can attend to nay casualties aboard, doctor. Mr Sawyer, Mr Quatermain if you could help in the mechanical repairs. I will see to the charts and the repairs in the main control room''.

* * *

'Couldn't you have made this thing more comfy, Nemo?' Skinner though, silently watching Moriarty. It felt like hours since he had left the Nautilus, and it definitely wasn't comfy sitting in the corner up against the cold metal. M chuckled to himself quietly. There was a small bag he took from his pocket along with a handkerchief that was slightly red in one spot. He looked into the bag, and seeming satisfied he put the items back into his thick coat pocket.

'Wish I had a coat like that right now…what's takin' them so long?' Skinner gritted his teeth, shivering slightly. M began to try and pinpoint his position in the water and work out his route. ''Mongolia…''

'Mongolia?' The thief only just managed to stop himself from cursing aloud, freezing as M stopped to listen. He turned back, continuing to look at the small tracker.

* * *

It took at least a week and a half for the Nautilus to be fully repaired and deemed seaworthy. The league had gathered together in the control room, about to watch Nemo get the ship started on its way. Quatermain stood before the group, hands holding the lapels of his dark sleeveless jacket. ''Good work. All of you.'' He turned to Nemo and gestured politely to the helm. ''Captain?''

''All ahead, pull!''

A few moments later and the ship was moving once more. ''Now. We seem to have two matters to attend to.'' Nemo said, crossing his arms.

* * *

Respectfully, Dorian had attended to Ishmael's condition, by lying him on his back and resting his hands on his stomach. He would seem to be asleep if it weren't for the visible gunshot wound. He had felt the need to clean his hands afterwards, so wet his hands and dried them, on his handkerchief, which he placed over Ishmael's face. A small while after this, a group of the crew had come in to remove Ishmael's body for burial at sea. Dorian watched them silently.

There were footsteps echoing along the corridor outside before the door was opened again. The league members entered, and it was closed behind them. Gray knew who it was and stood facing the wall. He looked to his side slightly as he spoke.

''I see you have everything running again.''

''Gray, you treacherous bastard.'' Quatermain replied, frowning at him. Nemo was angrily silent before he replied.

''You betrayed each of us. You killed my first mate, and you attempted to kill us, by planting explosives on my ship. I hope guilt has found you Mr Gray, and that is the reason you do not face us.''

Everyone remained silent. Dorian slowly turned to face the group, his eyes darting from Nemo's face to Mina's, where he was met with a cold stare. Her blues were piercing, and he looked away.

''I think it would be foolish of me to deny responsibility for my actions…but do tell me, what you intend to do next?''

''We are in pursuit of M as we speak.'' Mina replied, her eyes never leaving him for a second.

''What of me?'' He replied, finally meeting her gaze. He knew it wasn't wise to try and stare out the vampiress, but it didn't seem to deter him now he was stuck there.

''You're stayin here.'' Tom said. Dorian turned to look at the American.

''It isn't your decision to make, is it? Mr Sawyer.''

''As a member of the league, he does have a say in the decision making. All of us.'' Alan said.

''He was never meant to be a part of the league.''

''I'm sure we'd rather he took your place, Mr Gray. Some of us more than others,'' He glanced at Mina, who continued to stare at her ex-lover, ''he has shown more credible qualities than you.''

''And Skinner? Obviously he isn't with you or he would have made a comment by now.''

''No, he isn't present.''

''I see.''

''Even he's doing his part,'' Tom said, giving the immortal a small triumphant smile, ''he's out there spying on M.''

''Hmm. And I thought you were meant to be the spy. After your mission is finished, what will you do? Will you all remain here? In your league?''

''That is to be decided. You will be arrested with M.'' said Jekyll.

A small chuckle escaped Dorian and he turned his back to them again. ''Good luck.''

Nemo shook his head and gestured towards the door. All but Mina left the room. ''Mrs Harker?''

''I'd like to stay a moment captain.''

Nemo nodded and closed the door. Dorian looked at her over his shoulder. He smiled and turned to her. She shook her head

''Oh yes, I seem to have disappointed you again, have I?''

''You could have redeemed yourself Dorian.''

''Hmm.'' He fiddled with the buttons on his jacket sleeve, pretending to be completely uninterested. Only to her had he admitted he'd wanted to change his ways.

''Undo the flaws in your character as you said.'' Dorian's smile faded slightly. He began to pace the room slowly, breaking the short silence between them with the sound of his shoes on the hard floor.

''Is that all?''

''I just want to know why you joined the League to betray us for M. It seemed strange to me that you did, and now I can see you haven't changed in the least. Now the tables have turned on you.'' He though he saw a flicker of a smile for a moment before he turned his back to her, examining the wall. He faced her once more.

''All you need know is what I told you before we reached Venice, and what was said on the recording.''

Mina thought back, recalling the smug sound in his voice as they listened to the recording.

''The portrait…''

''That, is the only reason I worked for that idiot- and is the only reason I hope you catch him. All the rest does not pose great concern to me.''

''Mina glared at him, and spoke in disbelief that he could be so selfish and unbothered by the events happening around them. ''You gave him the League. You gave him the darkest part of me. Should he escape with those items, the troubles of the world will reach you, Dorian. Wherever you end up.''

She left him alone again, her long black coat floating along behind her. He tutted, and began to reweigh his options.

To Be Continued…


	3. At Base

AN- I recently bought 'The Time Machine' by H.G Wells, but it's a bit too scientific for me. The part I've got to now is easier to understand now though. I also had to read 20,000 leagues under the sea again to remember what Nemo did when one of his crew died, and I thought it would be good to try and show the send off that I think Ishmael would have had. Hope it's alright.

**Tokakeke13- **No worries, I haven't seen it for a while either…but he does say that, and I never understood what it was until I put the subtitles up. Here's the next chapter for you mate.

**Artemis Gray-** Thank you very much! You've made me rethink what I'm going to do about the pairings and stuff now, so thanks again!

**Queen-of-the-Random-**Thank ye so much you delightful little maniac!

* * *

Tom stood on the deck, watching as a small cluster of bubbles repeatedly rose to the surface of the water. Nemo and a group of divers had gone below to send his first mate to his final resting place, and though he had been invited to join them, the spy had politely declined, preferring to remain on board. He was glad to be there, a light breeze playing across his face, but curiosity was creeping in. What was down beneath that deep glassy surface? Maybe there would be other opportunities for him to explore the seabed.  
Leaning against the railings, he noticed that the bubbles had stopped rising. He scanned the water and spotted them moving along, lessening slightly before they were gone. A slope under the water.  
'What a way to go.' He thought, trying to imagine them digging a grave in the sand. His thoughts wandered over the events of the past month. So much had happened already- this was proving to be his most interesting yet trying mission so far.  
He began to wonder if Dorian was feeling sorry for himself. No. Probably not.

He toyed with the idea of going to retrieve his Winchester from his cabin for the next ten minutes. Twice he turned to go and get it, both times turning back again and resuming his position against the railings. He sighed impatiently at himself, briefly drumming his fingers on the metal. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mass of bubbles rising to the surface again, making a slight gurgling noise.  
He had watched the group leave, climbing into the thick diving suits, and putting on the metal helmets. There had been pipes connected from the suits to the apparatus on their backs. They had all looked so odd, and almost alien- especially since he could still see their faces in the helmets.  
He was glad to see them coming back now.

* * *

''So, what have you been doing with yourself while we were gone?''

''Not much. Just…thinkin' really.''

''Hmm? About what?''

''Anything, everything. What was it like down there?'' the American asked, managing to keep the question from sounding like that of an inquisitive schoolboy.

''I have to say, that is something I have never witnessed before. The only way I can think to describe it is…eerily beautiful.''

Tom nodded, building the picture in his mind. They took their seats at the table and picked food from the selection in front of them. Jekyll and Nemo were already seated, and Mina joined them a moment later.  
''This is the first time we've all sat together to eat anything,'' She said, looking around at them, ''if you excuse Skinner's absence.''  
''That's cause we're finally a team.'' Tom replied, flashing her a smile. She returned it, nodding in agreement. Considering the circumstances, everyone at the table was quite content- but Mina's mind kept bringing back Dorian. He had been escorted back to his original room and locked in. She had hoped he would change his attitude towards the situation and stop acting so stubborn, knowing he was worried. No matter how skilled he was at hiding his emotions.

* * *

Bread, water, and a piece of cheese.  
''Hmm. Thankyou.''  
Dorian turned back to his plate as the door clicked shut. He hadn't been given any utensils either, so he only touched the bread. Not that he'd cared much for cheese anyway. He sat in the chair with the cup of water in one hand, and stared at it for a moment. He put it to the side and pulled out his flask, taking a swig of the dark liquid. There was the sound of the lock being turned again and a knock on the door.  
''Come in.''  
The door opened and Mina entered, saying a quick thank you to the man with the key. As it closed she folded her arms and turned to him.  
''Aren't you ready to give up on me yet?''  
''Not quite.''  
''And what exactly have you to say?''  
''Help us.''

He raised an eyebrow at her and cocked his head slightly.  
''I beg your pardon?''  
''Help us, when we reach Mongolia.''  
''Why? I'll be locked in here again when we return, won't I?''  
''Not necessarily.''  
''Is that so, Mina? And what makes you so sure?''  
''I didn't say I was sure, but- I could persuade the others to let you leave.''  
''Leave? After we get to Mongolia?''

She tutted at him impatiently, frowning as he smiled briefly. The smile faded.  
''Just- co-operate, will you?'' she asked.  
''I know nothing about the base other than its location, which you already know. I promise you.'' He added, noticing the sceptical look on her face. She looked from the wall to Dorian as he rose from his chair and approached her, resting his hand on her arm.

''Leave me to this 'solitary confinement' in peace, Mina. There's nothing I can do for you.'' He said, trailing his fingers down her arm as he moved away and returned to the chair. She stared at him before turning to the door, rapping it lightly with her knuckles. She glanced at him a last time as the door was opened.  
''Goodnight.''  
He merely nodded, looking to the door just as it shut behind her.

* * *

The jerking movement of the vessel shook Skinner awake. Looking about groggily, he saw that M had taken his leave. Stretching in the space he now had, and opened the door cautiously. He could see the long-coated figure trudging through the snow, being met by another man. The thief put a foot out onto the ice and retracted it immediately, shivering. Watching them walk into the distance, he gritted his teeth and stepped out into the snow. He was used to the cold winters in London, but this was so much sharper. He hoped he wouldn't have to endure these temperatures for too long, and wasn't disappointed. He reached the enormous building that was M's base, and was in awe at the scale of it. 'He has friends in some high and some very low places…' Skinner thought, traipsing on to keep up with the enemy. He hurried inside before the doors were shut on him, and wondered where he should be going next.

There was a commotion coming from somewhere up ahead, and he made his way towards it. Luckily it was too loud for anyone to hear his wet feet padding across the floor. Looking over a balcony he could see a guard arguing with a scientist. There were many of them working under watch of the henchmen. He could see large vials of liquid on every desk.

''We are having trouble with the blood sample, it is insufficient for us to examine and use!''

The man was hoisted against the wall by the lapels of his lab coat.

''Put him down, and let him go back to work. He knows what will happen if he doesn't co-operate.''

Moriarty's cold voice rang out and the scientist was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. There was no way for Skinner to follow M now, but there was another easily accessible room nearby…

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. The Ice Passage

AN- Well, I hope everyone had a happy new year and a merry Christmas, and I finally wrote something! I kept meaning to, but I'd forget what I wanted to write, heh heh. I'll update all my fics now, so no worries if you're reading them. Also, I know that you can reply to reviews now, so I'll have to make up my mind whether I'll write them up with the chapters or just reply to ye all. I give you chapter four, do enjoy.

* * *

''We have received word from Skinner, whom we will be meeting in a day's time.''

Captain Nemo lit a cigar and shook out the match. Alan sat in the armchair, taking the cigar Nemo offered him. He stared into the fireplace, deep in thought. He took the match Nemo now offered him and lit the cigar, the tip glowing ruby red as he breathed in the tobacco smoke. The captain continued.

''We must travel at a steady pace to avoid collisions with the thick ice that has claimed the river.''

Alan nodded, blowing a stream of smoke into the air.

''Has Skinner said anything more?''

''No.''

The two men remained silent for a time, their old eyes lit up in the firelight.

''I think I'm beginning to understand why you treasure life at sea, Nemo. It's beautiful, and peaceful.''

''There are always new discoveries to be made on the ocean floor.''

''It is also rather isolated…''

Nemo met Alan's gaze.  
''Do you appreciate company you now keep, with the league?''

The Indian nodded slowly, the light now playing across the silver decoration that adorned his deep blue turban.

''I suppose that the new company may have done me good…what of you?''

''Well…in the light of recent events, I have been more capable of facing the ghosts of my past…''

* * *

Henry Jekyll waited in his room restlessly. The tension of the upcoming fight and the mutterings of Edward were beginning to make him feel uneasy- but there was nothing more he could do but wait. A week had passed since the explosions on the ship, and he had been attending to those injured during the blasts, or those who had been attempting to escape the torrent of water that had invaded the ship. All had recovered by now, leaving one thing to run through his mind each time he wasn't occupied with something- Mina.

Since she had also been helping the injured, they had been working much closer… but he knew she would have other things on her mind rather than him. He began to wonder what she could ever see in such an arrogant and anti-social man. He had rarely made conversation with the league- normally just a few words.

'Then what good are you?'

The words rang out in his head, filling him with anger and annoyance.

'Well, the smirk has been wiped from his face now…' the doctor thought. He sat himself down to prevent himself from pacing.

* * *

''Absolutely ridiculous!''

Dorian whacked the door with fist and exhaled sharply. He began to tap his foot and decided calmly to try again.

''If I am restricted from leaving this room, then you could at least ask her to visit me…please?''

Gray began to wonder when he had last used the word please in that manner. Again there was no answer, and he threw himself upon the bed.

* * *

A loud screeching sound woke Tom with a start. His eyes snapped open and he tumbled off the bed, bashing his elbow on the bedside table in the process. As he waited for any more sound, he rubbed his arm. No further noises followed.

With a yawn, he headed out into the corridor to look for Nemo- it didn't take him long.

He could hear the raised voices of Alan, Mina and Nemo just around the corner. He saw them arguing, and stopped next to Jekyll. He asked what was happening.

''Mrs Harker expects me to release Mr Gray in return for his assistance in capturing M!''

''What?'' Tom looked to Mina, who explained.

''He had no desire to be involved in M's plans-''

''And he told you this?'' Alan remarked.

Mina turned to him and replied-

''If someone held your life against you in return for meeting their demands, would you accept?''

''That would depend entirely on whom it was and what they asked of me.''

''Don't be fooled gentlemen. Dorian Gray is capable of regret.''

''He used you, he used all of us- no, I wont allow it.'' Nemo shook his head, folding his arms stubbornly. Mina held back a frustrated sigh.

''Please, I ask you to give this man one last chance to redeem himself. If he chooses to abuse the offer, I swear to you, I will deal with him myself.''

Nemo seemed to be mulling it over in his head, staying quiet for a few minutes. He spoke in a low, expectant tone.

''I trust…that you will deal with him accordingly.''

Mina just managed to nod at him before he swiftly turned on his heel and left, brushing past Tom and Jekyll who moved apart to let him through.

''Wait, you're not serious, are you?''

''Of course Agent Sawyer.'' She replied before she left in the opposite direction to that of Nemo. Alan shook his head.

''Women.''

''I don't get it.'' Tom muttered.

''I don't think any of us do, Tom.'' Jekyll said, also shaking his head. The American was about to leave before remembering why he had left his room in the first place.

''Anyone know what the noise was earlier?''

''Just the ship trying to get through a tight spot in the ice.'' Alan replied.

He knew the woman was trouble from the start, and he incident that had followed in Grays library had only strengthened his distrust. Seeing how dangerous she could actually be had made him reconsider his attitude towards the vampiress.  
She was indeed a force to be reckoned with, and not a weak and feeble woman. Somehow, he could feel himself building more trust towards her, and the other league members- no more so, than Sawyer. Alan admired the young mans spirit. He was cocky and confident in his abilities, but there was more for him to learn- and he seemed eager to do so.

Now sitting in the lounge with Sawyer and Dr Jekyll, he felt at ease despite the mission to come- apprehending Mr 'M'. His mind wandered to the newspaper article he had seen months before…'Famous Baker Street detective dies in death drop.'

Perhaps the great detective would have been of great assistance had he not met his end in Switzerland…


	5. Rendevouz with Skinner

AN- Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm always glad to see that you're enjoying the story!

* * *

The ice cracked and fell apart against the sharp hull of the Nautilus. Once the ship was level at the surface, the league stood on deck to observe their enemies new abode. They each wore a thick white coat lined with fur provided by Nemo. Alan stood examining the landscape, and could see something in the distance not too far from where they were waiting.

''Peasant settlements- all deserted.'' He muttered, handing the binoculars to Nemo.  
''Why deserted?'' Mina asked. Looking towards the area he referred to, she could see the abandoned buildings.  
''Fear, no doubt.''

Dorian stood away from the group, seeing as he certainly wasn't welcome amongst them anymore. He looked out to the passage they had just taken- hidden beneath a thick blanket of snow and ice. There was only one thing for him to be concerned about now, and that was to find his portrait and leave. That and keeping out of the leagues way- for now. He folded his arms, bracing himself against the bitter wind. There was a small, nagging thought inside him. He knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to just leave when this was all over- especially by Mina. She'd see to it that he paid for his actions this time, regardless of her standing up for him.  
He smiled to himself for a moment, recalling the look in her eyes when she reasoned with him about assisting the league. Almost pleading, but still with that air of resilience and dignity she held. He wished he could have seen the looks on their faces when she asked for them to let him help.

''Dorian.''  
Her voice caused him to turn around sharply- but only they remained on deck.  
''We're leaving.''  
''I'd noticed…''

* * *

A harsh wind had started up, thrusting snow upon the league as they trudged along slowly towards their meeting place. Tom paused as they reached the top of the rock face. Pulling down his goggles he could almost clearly see the large building awaiting them.  
''M's summer retreat.'' He commented to Quatermain. The hunter nodded and gestured for him to keep moving. Tom pulled his hood around his head a little more and put the goggles back on as they reached an area of clear white.  
''This is where Skinner signalled he'd meet us.''  
He pointed towards a cave and all except him took shelter inside. Alan muttered something to Sawyer, who had lingered for a moment before traipsing in with the others. Something about keeping watch. Tom found the idea of keeping watch for an invisible man quite amusing, and carried on inside.

Quatermain rested with his weapon of choice, 'Matilda.' The snow was fluttering down quite gently, but still fell heavy on the layered ground. Alan's breath was visible as short burst of steam in the cold air. He surveyed the area with the keen eyes of a hunter.

The fire was a welcome luxury to Tom. He hated the cold and was glad to finally warm up again. He fiddled with the catch on his Winchester and stared into the fire absent mindedly. Nemo's crewmen were dotted in various places around the cave. Jekyll sat with one of them who was unwell in the cold weather, and Mina was talking to the captain about something quietly.

Dorian was stood by himself, leaning against the wall. Sawyer began to watch him, and Dorian met his stare. He stared back. They both frowned, caught in a silent staring match which neither wished to lose. Tom reluctantly looked away as he heard an odd growl come from outside. Before he could investigate Mina and Nemo were already at the cave mouth.

''We heard a noise.'' The vampiress suggested. Alan remained seated, rifle in hand, staring into the distance.  
''It was nothing.''Both Mina and the captain looked out into the snow. They could see a large striped animal, moving away through the snow. The white tiger slipped away into the distance.  
''Just an old tiger sensing his end.'' Nemo recalled the words from a conversation with Alan, who smiled.  
''Perhaps it was not his time to die after all.''  
A sudden gasp from Mina drew their attention away from the tiger. They both looked at her quizzically as she seemed to be glaring at thin air.

''I've been waitin all week to do that.'' said a cockney voice. Alan rolled his eyes at Skinner's antics. ''Get a grip man.''  
''I though I just did.'' The thief replied cheekily before he received a slap from the lady vampire.  
''Ooh, Mina-''  
''Report.'' ordered Nemo impatiently. Skinner's form was just visible as the snow settled on him- he was an eerie outline in mid air.  
''Well, hello to you too. Need I remind you that I am naked in the snow and I can't feel any of my extremities- and I mean any of them.''  
As he entered the cave Mina moved aside so he wouldn't brush past her. Soon he was warming up by the fire and explaining himself in coat and paint.

''With all the suspicion on the ship, I knew you wouldn't believe I wasn't the spy. I thought it was best to disappear.''  
''What have you learned?'' asked Alan, searching through a backpack.  
''The fortress is vast…'' the thief began to explain all he had seen of M's plans and the many people he had hired or kidnapped to do his dirty work. All the scientists were being forced to create 'copies' of certain league members, and the Nautilus was no longer the only ship of its kind.  
''The men work, or the women and children die.''''Monstrous.''  
The group now realized that this was even bigger a situation than they had imagined. Their own demons were going to be used against them and the rest of the world.  
''I'll not let my evil infect the world.'' Jekyll muttered from the fireside.  
''Do you think any of us feel differently?'' Mina replied, continuing to watch the snow outside.  
''Well bombs in the furnaces would make quite a bang- and I am least likely to be seen.''  
''Skinner, I didn't know you were such a bare faced liar. All that time pretending you weren't a hero?''  
At first Skinner was confused by the comment, but by the end he was grinning.  
''Oh, shut up or I'll come to my senses. Besides, any more like me and I'll lose the franchise…by the way, what's he doing 'ere?''  
He jerked a thumb towards Dorian, who now felt everyone's eyes upon him.

''He has decided to assist us…''Alan explained. Skinner raised a painted eyebrow.  
''Really? And why's that?''  
''Mrs Harker brought him to a compromise.''  
The thief looked to Mina, who shook her head at him, not wanting to go into detail at that moment in time. Skinner shook his head to himself and turned back to Alan.  
''So what's the plan then?''  
''You will plant the explosives in the furnaces. Nemo, Hyde- and Gray- will see to the scientists. Mina, Sawyer and I will see to M.'' A slight smile appeared on his face as he took his rifle to hand once more.

''The game is on.''

* * *

To be continued….. 


	6. Inside M's summer retreat

AN- Here's chapter six. I've been able to write quite a lot recently, which is a good thing- unfortunately; I've been neglecting some of my other stories, so I'll sort them out for anyone who's reading them. Enjoy.

* * *

'Guard duty in such a desolate area. How pointless-'

''Do you mind?''

The disembodied voice caused the guard to spin around sharply, snow flying from the heels of his boots as he searched for the source of the noise. Suddenly he found that his rifle had been ripped from his hands and was being swung at him violently. He staggered as it came into contact with his head.

''Night night.''

The next blow the guard received knocked him unconscious to the ground, his weapon floating above him. Another member of the security ran over to assist, but froze as a cloud of bats swarmed into the building. The guard next caught a glimpse of the weapon that was hovering above the fallen man, and out of the corner of his eye, could see something large approaching…

* * *

Once inside, Nemos men began to fan out, each one armed. The league stood together for a moment before they each saw to their tasks. As they stood together, Hyde suddenly put his hand into the middle of the circle. Mina followed suit, resting her gloved hand on his large one. One by one they placed a hand into the middle of the group, holding them there in silent unity. Quatermain nodded and was the first to take his hand away.

Alan, Mina and Tom quickly made their way along a balcony corridor. The sounds of construction work could be heard coming from below. Sawyer looked down for a moment to see what was happening beneath them.

''The scientists…''

Alan gestured for him to keep moving. ''They're for Nemo.''

The trio continued to move, soon reaching a wider space with numerous turn offs.

''Skinner said to turn right at the column.''

''Oh great,'' Sawyer muttered, ''which one?''

Alan examined the area for a moment, listening carefully. Both he and Mina turned their heads to a fraction of a sound.

''This way…''

* * *

Nemo marched down the corridor, taking out the approaching guards with ease. His crew followed and assisted in releasing the people who were trapped on the floor below. Hyde began to hurry them out, Dorian gesturing for them to follow the crew. One of the guards picked himself up, almost unnoticed…

''Intruders! Intruders!''

The immortal glanced back to Nemo and Hyde, who continued to hurry the people out before moving on to the work area where numerous scientists were examining chemicals. They took their chance to run for freedom as Dorian ushered them towards the doors. Taking his moment he slipped in amongst them and out into another corridor. He ascended the nearby stairs, unsheathing his sword as he went.

* * *

Alan quietly approached the doorway, trying to look into the room unnoticed. He could just see a small mirror and the man whose reflection was upon it. Moriarty had changed his image again, his hair no longer neatly combed, and the facial hair was gone. Quatermain and Tom flung themselves from sight as someone burst into the room, carrying with them a small brown box.

''Look James. Your box of tricks…''

The hunter noticed the two corners of M's mouth curl into a smile as Dante placed the box on the table, opening it to show off the contents. Mina saw someone pass by rather quickly out in the other corridor, and suddenly felt the need to pursue them. She did so.

''Where's she goin?'' Tom muttered in confusion to his fellow league member who merely shrugged, never looking away from their target for a moment. Inside the small box he could see some blue sheets and vials of transparent fluid.

''The brutes' potion, and samples of invisible skin. All of the scientific notes are in the smaller compartment, along with details on _them_.''

''Where is the blood sample?'' James asked, suddenly furious. When he received no answer he banged his fist on the table rather hard and rose from his chair to pace.

''Where is it?''

''It's still being examined by the scientists, but they say the sample that Gray brought us is not good enough-''

''Intruders!''

A guard burst into the room, gasping for breath and leaning against the wall to try and catch it again.

''I think its captain Nemo and his men!''

''How many times do I have to kill these cretins?'' Moriarty remarked irritably, snapping the box shut.

Suddenly he paused to think, and pulled Dante to him. He muttered something quickly, glancing to the small group of guards that had gathered at the doorway. Dante laughed and saluted M before leaving, the guards following him. The professor entered the adjoining room, about to swipe his silver mask from the table when he felt the barrel of Alan's gun pressed into his neck.

''Do not move, M- or would you prefer, Professor James Moriarty..?''

Although the two could not see their enemy's face, they could hear him sneering. ''James Moriarty? The so-called 'Napoleon of crime'? That man died, at Reichenbach falls- he died, and I was reborn.''

Tom suddenly spun on his heels, thrusting the end of his rifle into the face of the guard that had been creeping up on them- dagger in hand. M had taken his moment to flee. Tom pulled Quatermain to his feet with a grin, and said cockily- ''Eyes open boy. I can't protect ya all the time.''

To Be Continued…(and I'm pretty sure you'll like what's gonna happen, so please stay watching! Or reading…)


	7. Battles

AN- I have no idea what to write for the authors note introduction to this chapter except for thanks for the reviews and enjoy

* * *

Dorian had one objective now and there was nothing else that matched its importance to him at that moment in time- finding his portrait. Of course, Moriarty knew where it was, but Dorian didn't know where _he_ was. The immortal was in no mood to hunt for him now anyway…let the League deal with the maniacal idiot. The tall man paused, gripping the hilt of his slender weapon, listening to the movement behind him. There was an almost un-noticeable swishing sound, like that of someone's coat, but Gray was high away from the sounds of battle and this part of the fortress was now completely empty save for him and his hunter…

* * *

The only way that Sawyer felt he was able to keep up with M was through Alan's keen skills as a hunter. The professor was able to make many sharp turns along the slim grey corridors, as there were so many adjoined turnoffs and doorways. It seemed odd that there were so many fine, old tapestries hung along the walls and ornaments dotted about the place decoratively; Tom attempted to keep his mind fully focused on the task at hand and not to let part of his thoughts wander on what this place used to be. Moriarty's foot-steps could be heard retreating rapidly as he ascended a stairwell, and the two of them pushed forward a little faster to try and catch him. 

Tom suddenly ran into what felt like an invisible wall and fell back against the doorway. Something fell against a large tapestry, and Tom seemed to recognise the movement as being that of a person. Alan looked back to him quizzically and Tom raised a hand.

''It's okay! It's Skinner!'' The American called to Alan who nodded briefly before he continued to pursue the enemy. Sawyer quickly began to remove his long dark coat.  
''What the hell are you doin' here?'' He inquired, throwing his coat towards the invisible man- to his surprise he didn't take it, and instead brought a streak of silver upwards from the floor. A dagger floated menacingly in front of the spy, and the knife wielder didn't speak with a familiar cockney twang…  
''What makes you think I'm Skinner?

* * *

Dorian Gray was aware that he had not quite evaded the league as well as he had hoped to. He faced Mina once again, loosening the grip on his sword. She tilted her head to theside slightly and gazed at him.  
''Mina…why pursue me when there are more important matters at hand-''  
Quick as a flash, the vampiress was able to strike the guard behind her that attempted to stab her. Dorian took a step back and watched as more arrived to try and subdue her- with great difficulty. Dante arrived briefly, but simply threw something to the small group before leaving with the others- they were all armed with large guns. Gray turned to leave. This was nothing that she couldn't handle, and just meant that he would be able to get where he was going much faster and without familiar interrogation…He looked over his shoulder and watched for another moment. Mina seemed to be struggling…why? One of the men raised an item to her face and sprayed it- she was now coughing a little and she gave the man a powerful shove. Dorian froze, watching. She seemed to be weakening…whatever the guard had used was taking effect, and although she began to slip in and out of consciousness, she still kept the guards at bay. The immortals looked to each other, Gray unable to move. His mind was desperately trying to decide on a direction in which his body should move…

* * *

Edward Hyde continued to usher the scientists out of the laboratory area, though more roughly than before, as they were rapidly running out of time. A door was thrown open from a staircase above, and a group of M's men appeared with large weapons. They were joined by M's right hand man, who laughed manically as they fired upon Hyde, Nemo and his crew. They began to return fire, quite a few falling to the ground as they were hit. Hyde ripped up a thick piece of metal and ordered Nemo to take his crew and leave.  
The metal served as a great shield, and some of the bullets reverberated from it and hit the gun men. Dante tumbled from the stairwell, and picked himself up painfully.  
''Is that all you've got?'' Hyde taunted, throwing the metal to the side. He was down on his level now and Edward was looking forward to breaking the little pricks neck. The man pulled himself up next to the work area and grabbed a large beaker of formula. Hyde paused, watching with a heavy anticipation…To his horror the man did begin to drink…and drink..  
''No!''  
Dante began to pour the entire liquid over his head and threw the beaker to the floor, starting to shake as the transformation took over his body rapidly.  
''Not the whole thing…''

* * *

Tom threw himself backwards as the knife came at him by an unseen hand. Using his rifle as a shield he raised the weapon and blocked the slashes- he gasped sharply as he felt the metal slash his hand, and shoved the person backwards in a painful anger. 

He fired at the man now he was at a distance, but with great difficulty. He tried to apprehend where the man's body actually was, and succeeded as they fell back against a storage cupboard. Some kind of colouring fell over them, making them visible to Sawyer and they retreated hastily. Tom didn't have time to enjoy this however because approaching him was someone covered in a large metal suit, carrying a flamethrower…

Reacting before thinking the spy began to fire rapidly at this new threat, but each of his bullets ricocheted off of the metal surface until he had none left…Cursing under his breath he dived out of the way of the fire that came at him, and dodged in and out of the shelving towers. He found himself cornered, his only exit now blocked by the 'Tin man' that had surrounded him further with flames. Sawyer looked about him hopelessly, brandishing a metal pipe and turned to watch his foe advancing slowly- suddenly they seemed to move to the side as though pushed.  
''Sawyer!''  
Tom recognised the voice immediately and felt a sudden adrenaline rush as the path became clearer.  
''Run for it- ARGGHH''  
The invisible man was transparent no longer, as he become enveloped in flames from the assailant. Sawyer slammed the pipe down onto the tanks on the persons back, causing them to set alight. The metal man dropped to the floor as Sawyer escaped, hunting for Skinner. With relief he found that the thief had managed to put himself out, but the blistered and blackened skin was still visible as Skinner feebly tried to reach a hand out to Tom.  
''That's the last time I play with matches…''  
There was a light noise like metal being struck on the ground like a match. Tom froze as he felt a cold metal against his throat, and gulped very lightly…

* * *

Three of the men took on Dorian as he advanced, twirling his sword expertly before striking them down. One of them was knelt over the still woman, and seemed to have gotten whatever it was they wanted as they hurried off in the opposite direction. Dorian noted that she had been cut; as he could see the blood from where the wound had been kept open- open long enough to extract blood…His sword protruded through the other side of the last guard as Dorian struck him in annoyance. He fell to the ground and the immortal knelt to the side of the lady vampire, resting a hand on her arm. Her eyes seemed to twitch a little as though she was struggling to open them.  
''Don't move.'' 


	8. The Last Stand of Alan Quatermain

AN- I'm getting a little excited over this story now and I thinkI'm getingto the chapters that are really hyping me up to write. Enjoy this chapter my fellow LXG fans.

* * *

Quatermain stalked M quietly through the immense clutter of objects piled high into the room, hoping to catch the man by surprise and apprehend him. At the back of his mind- where he had put it- he was wondering where the hell Sawyer had gotten to. Maybe…just maybe it hadn't been Skinner at all…'but the lad is capable of taking care of himself' Alan thought to himself, preparing his rifle as he spotted M…

''End of the line, Moriarty.''  
Alan felt the gun jolt as he fired, but couldn't celebrate any victorious shot. It seemed that M had been a mirror image that shattered as the bullet struck it. The hunter moved quickly, reacting to the attack on his person by the real M, and held up his rifle to avoid being struck. The gun split and fell to the ground and before the hunter could react M threw a heavy kick upon him, knocking him back. The second rifle that was slung over his shoulder fell away from him and into an awkward spot amongst the chairs and chests.

As Alan stood up he found himself facing, armed with a knife. He shook off his long coat in preparation for their fight.  
''To the death…but you'll need Hyde to make it mine.'' The professor remarked in confidence, turning the blade very lightly so that it picked up the light. Alan merely gave him a half smile.  
''He'll be making his own fun.''

* * *

It could not be said that Hyde was enjoying his chance to be free and fighting anymore, now he faced an opponent that could actually handle his size…even better it. Hyde backed himself up, not sure what else to do, as the large red creature approached him fast, fists ready. With an almighty punch, Hyde went flying through the air, half stunned, and into the thick stone wall. As he hit the floor he called to Nemo for assistance, picking himself up quickly but painfully. The captain heard his call and unsheathed his sword, hurrying back on his route to help- as he entered the wide room again he could see Hyde was slightly injured, and looking out for the beast to return. He did, smashing the corner as he grabbed it and charged at Hyde, who realising that Nemo would most likely be killed if he stayed told him to run for it.  
He was thrown across the room violently again as he was hit, but he came back at him quickly. They exchanged hits until Hyde managed to knock him flying in return for the times he had done it to him. Nemo looked to Hyde who was backing up again amongst the rubble.  
''What is that thing?'' He asked, looking at the beast incredulously. Edward moved forward again, preparing himself for the return attack.  
''It's me on a bad day…'' he remarked, watching as his for got to his feet again. Nemo stood back, watching as the two charged each other again with an angry cry…

* * *

Gray carefully sat Mina up, speaking to her to see if she could wake up fully. There was the familiar reek of chloroform about her, and he began to wonder if it had affected her as it would a normal person. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she looked up at Dorian with some confusion. Even as her eyes closed again, she was still semi-conscious, as though fighting with the effect of the drug.  
''What…are you doing…D-Dorian?'' she managed, letting her head fall to the side a little, resting on his arm. He shushed her lightly and looked about, listening out for any returning foot-steps. Hearing nothing, he put her arm around his shoulder and helped her to stand- quite shakily. He found it increasingly strange to see her in this way, but as she quickly threw her other arm around him to stop herself from falling over; he walked her in the direction he had been going before. She noticed this and muttered something about it to him.  
''I'll return you to your little league, Mina…but first I need to find something that was stolen from me…''

* * *

Alan now duelled dangerously with Moriarty, each with a slender knife in hand. They clashed almost musically as they fought, fitting in random blows with their fist or boot heel every so often. M gave Alan a sharp head butt as their weapons slid past each other, causing them both to fall over. The weapons of both men skittered out of reach, but with all the oddments the room, Moriarty soon found a new one. He began to madly swing a set of old and heavy chains toward the hunter, who moved much faster than he expected. Alan managed to wind M with a punch to the stomach and caught the chains, holding them roughly against his throat. M struggled, and had managed to grab the chains so they were not completely cutting off his air.

''I hope I have your fire when I'm your age…''  
At this remark Quatermain pulled the chains back a little harder and threatened in his ear:

''You will not live beyond today. That, I promise…''

* * *

Gray finally came to a room that held a much wider grandeur than the building and he lay Mina on the bed, still slightly out of sorts. He made his way to a set of portraits that were leaning against the wall and began to move them off of each other. He turned to Mina's voice as she came round a little more.  
''How will you look at your portrait..?''  
''What?''  
''Do you remember telling me you didn't dare to look upon the painting..?''

He looked back down at the canvas and pulled the cloth back each of them a fraction, examining the corners.  
''I need only look for the signature of the right artist…and here he is.'' Dorian lifted it carefully and held it under an arm, reaching for his cane with his free hand.  
''And you…? Are you alright to walk alone now, Mina?''

She nodded silently in reply and followed as he left the room- she could now sense something that sent an odd feeling running through her.  
''Dorian-'' They both fell to the side as the explosion hit their side of the building. Both on the floor, they covered themselves for protection against the ceiling and walls as they caved in around them, Dorian more so protecting his portrait. Eventually the rubble stopped to fall in as rapidly and they took this moment to get out. A cold wind blew in from the gaping hole that had been made in the building and the dust that was thick in the air settled over their clothes and in their hair as they moved through it. The two reached the staircase that Dorian had taken them up and hurried back down to the lab area. Dorian hesitated going out after her and she turned to look at him. With the dust in his hair (that he was now shaking out a little) he looked slightly aged…  
''Leaving will do you more harm than good.'' She warned, waiting for him to move. He clutched his portrait, adjusting his grip on it, and fiddled with his cane for a moment in thought. He sighed slightly and followed her along the work surfaces until she paused, gesturing for him to also stop. He watched her listening to something and followed her as she stooped down to look at something. As he got closer, he could see what looked like parts of a burnt body…but they were still moving…

* * *

The battle between Hyde and Dante seemed ready to end. Edward had gotten his last blow in before he felt himself turning back into Jekyll. As he felt the familiar pain take over him, Nemo had slashed at Dante with lightening speed and been thrown back. They now attempted to escape, the captain helping along but hurrying the still transforming doctor. They hurried through an opening but found themselves to be trapped inside an open stone cylinder.  
Dante caught up and began trying to kill them smugly as they became stuck- until the loud fruits of Skinner's labour went off. There was a burst of snow and rubble as another opening was formed in the breaking building. The two league members managed to dodge the think, pointed icicle that the beast had been using as a weapon and hurried out of the opening. There was one last, painful roar from Dante a he crushed beneath the falling weight and another large burst of dust and stone that followed them out into the snow…there were very slight droplets of blood that tainted the white ground as Nemo checked on the exhausted Jekyll, who sat shivering in the snow.

* * *

While M still relied on a weapon to use against Alan, the hunter used his fists to land some powerful blows on his enemy. He took up an axe and was about to bring M's life to an end when the dynamite affected their side of the building. There were both thrown off course, and M was now frozen in the spot, watching Alan, who had discovered his rifle nearby. M commented to Alan smugly about the events of the past few months, and held up his silver mask.  
''You really think your little American friend is ready for action? I think you trained him about as well as your son…''  
Alan could see Tom, with a dagger to his throat in the reflection in front of him- he made his decision in a moment and turned the gun on Sawyers captor. Tom fell to the side as the second invisible man's grip left him, and Moriarty took his moment to strike, leaving a long, knife buried deep in Alan's back…  
He ran straight for the opening in the wall as Sawyer came forward to him and jumped. The American looked out after him in shock and saw that his extra long coat gave the man enough lift to land safely. Registering the distance away that he was now, Sawyer hurriedly retrieved Alan's rifle and handed it to him. Quatermain understandingly took his glasses from his pocket to accept the duty- but the light lenses were crumpled and cracked. They shared a glance before Alan thrust the gun towards Sawyer.  
''Get him!''  
Tom took up the gun and watched his target, slowly feeling a sense of doubt filling him.  
''I-it's too far!'' he said quickly, about to lower the gun. Alan shook his head and encouraged him to carry on. ''You're ready…just take your time…''

Tom nodded slightly and took up the gun again, aiming at M. It was so much harder to follow a target moving so fast…  
''Take...your time…'' Alan repeated a slight strain in his voice as he fought to stay standing. He fell back into one of the dusty chairs and rested, his breathing becoming shallow. He waited for Sawyer, feeling a darkness coming over him…  
Sawyer pulled the trigger, looking out to M, but to his dismay the bullet hit the snow bank a few inches away from M, who fell to the side a little at the shot. He quickly hoisted the rifle again, but M had already reached his destination…the exploration pod.

''I…I…'' Sawyer didn't know whether to lie to his mentor or tell him that he failed him…as he watched Alan struggle to breath normally, he felt a horrible wave of guilt and despair wash over him…Quatermain however, seemed well aware of what he had done…  
''Go get him…I know you can do stop him.'' Tom nodded quickly, feeling as though he had a lump in his throat as Alan began to fade away.  
''May this new century…be yours, son,'' Alan said with a light smile, causing Tom to fight back his tears, ''as the old one, was mine…''

Sawyer half moved towards Alan as he slumped in the chair, and heard him release one last heavy breath. The spy felt the tears escape him as the man remained silent and still, and he clutched the old rifle that had once belonged to the 'Great white hunter' tightly in his hands. Managing to look up at him, he gave him a light, sad salute and sank to the floor…


	9. Sawyer's continuing Mission

AN- Again, thanks for your reviews, they're always very much appreciated and I like to make sure that I'm doing a good job writing this. Thankfully it seems I am and you're enjoying this, sorry this chapter is a bit short, I'll try to make the next one lengthier.

* * *

''Please, you must stay still.''  
''Aheh…I'm not going anywhere…'' Skinner coughed slightly, feeling pain take over his entire body with the movement. He flinched at himself and slowly let his blackened chest fall again, shaking with the effort. Dorian watched quietly, observing the charred form in front of Mina with some sympathy- but with a light disgust that he could not suppress. 

''What happened?'' she asked softly, her hand hovering just above his chest so that he wouldn't move. He winced and gave a small, painful whimper as he tried to speak.

''Sawyer was in trouble…''

''It seems he's caused more trouble then'' Dorian remarked, looking back to the injured invisible man after Mina shushed him. He was caught off guard by the voice and moved automatically to see who it was. He cried out slightly as he moved.

''Allo Dorian..''

''Shh…,'' Mina offered soothingly, ''I'll go and get some help.''

The two men gave her an odd look as if to say 'You're going to leave me here with him?' She looked to them both and nodded as she stood, her coat swishing about her booted ankles.  
''I'm the fastest out of you and me Dorian. Please, just make sure he doesn't move.''

The grey suited man nodded, and she had gone before either of them could blink. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence, Dorian being unable to think of anything to say to Skinner that might comfort him, and Skinner wondering how on earth anyone was going to treat these wounds if they couldn't see his body?

Soon a small group of Nemos crew arrived with the vampiress, bringing along a stretcher and a blanket. He grimaced and cursed at the sore rubbing of the blanket. 'Still,' he thought, 'it's better than being taken outside in the cold with absolutely nothing covering me but some burnt skin…' Getting him onto the stretcher had been made an immensely quick task to save him any more pain, and as they headed towards the Nautilus quickly, Skinner found himself wanting desperately to sleep and find that this was a bad dream when he woke up. He could see that Mina and Dorian were nearby, following the party.  
''Where is Sawyer? He better be alive after what I did for him…'' Skinner joked, feeling a weight of concern add to the numb feeling in his throat. Once again, before Dorian could utter a word, Wilhelmina was gone.

* * *

Special agent Thomas Sawyer couldn't remember a time before when he had been like this. He felt too weak to move, and the tears that stained his face fell in fresh bursts. He was turned towards the gaping hole in the wall, the light, cold breeze dusting him with snow from outside as he sat on the floor. The magnificent rifle he still held in his hands was dotted with water from his crying, but every attempt to calm himself and regain his composure had failed. He looked at Alan again, and almost laughed in a sad way at how it seemed as though he had just dozed off in the chair as he often did on the ship. He felt himself shaking, from a mixture of his sobbing and the cold, when he felt something drape across his shoulders.  
Sawyer looked up to see Mina kneeling next to him, having given his coat back to him. She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and he looked away, slightly embarrassed- but also feeling blameworthy. However, she didn't say a word and merely helped him to his feet with an arm around him. He gave a brief, grateful smile as they left the room, Mina giving Alan a sad, fleeting glance.

* * *

Nemo regarded Sawyer's state without a word as he went past, the tears still visible as he passed. The captain looked to the lady vampire who shook her head in reply. He stared at her solemnly for a moment before turning into the map room again. A few minutes later and the same set of crew left quietly with another stretcher, Mina watching them enter the snow once more. She didn't accompany them- 'they'll have to find their own way.' She thought, retreating to her cabin. She couldn't see him like that again.  
Thinking back to about a month before, when she had first met 'the great Alan Quatermain', they both agitated each other- but in a way, still held a high amount of respect for each other. Alan would get to her with his comments about her capability on the mission, but he knew that she was a force to be reckoned with no matter what view any man carried.

* * *

Dorian Gray sat in his room, his portrait safely tucked away in a chest, its thick cover still tied to it. He stared at the chest for a while, finally feeling that weight lift from him. M had infiltrated his house, stolen his most valuable possession and forced him to work for him. Dorian felt he would like nothing better than to kill the self important idiot right there, and he held his cane in one hand, imagining himself doing so for a minute.  
''Bastard…'' he muttered, taking a swig from the flask in his jacket.

* * *

Tom lay in his room for hours, no longer crying, but simply lying silently, staring at the rifle that was propped against his wall. He had turned down his lamps to a dim glow, preferring the comfort of the dark. His mind wandered over the events of the past months, and found a new anger was building up inside of him. First M had taken his oldest and closest friend and partner away from him coldly…and now he had taken Alan too, who had become so much like a father to him…it hurt. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he sat up, and wiping his head on his sleeve he thrust himself off the bed and left the room. 


	10. Decided

AN- Thanks again for reviews everyone. It's time to see what Sawyer wants to do about M now he's gotten away…here we go.

* * *

All but Skinner, who was sedated in the infirmary to help him rest, sat in at the long, dining table. There was no food in front of them- in fact, they had been called together for a meeting by young Agent Sawyer, who stood leaning over the table in front of them.

No-one had seen him for at least a day or two, and the food that had been taken to him in his cabin had hardly been eaten. He looked quite tired, his short, blonde hair messier than usual, and his tanned face a little paler.

''You should be able to guess why I called you all together here,'' he said, staring at the table as he spoke. He looked up at the present league members, who regarded him with concern, ''so I'll get started straight away. This league was brought together under false pretences. You were all tricked into helping start the very thing you thought you were helping to prevent- world war.''  
He moved away from the table and put his hands in his pockets, leaning against one of the white pillars near the doors.

''M thought he had you guy's down- but you came back, and you fought him. He wasn't expectin' that, and we nearly beat him. I was never meant to be a part of this team, but I'm sure as hell glad that I am.''

Nemo nodded in agreement and Mina smiled, watching Tom with interest. Of course he was taking Alan's death hard…that was understandable. They were all trying to cope with the loss- but she could see now that spark in him that he had at the very start of the mission- the one he seemed to have lost when she found him on the floor in M's fortress.

''As you know, I made a promise to myself, and a real close friend of mine, that I would avenge his death. Now I have another- I promised Alan that I would catch M. And there is no way I plan to let him down. Not again…,''he paused for a moment, and sighed deeply and quietly before he was able to continue, ''…and I hope that you're not gonna let this man get away with everythin' he's done, to you and everyone else…and that you want to help keep that promise to Alan.''

The league was silent for a moment, watching Tom as he looked to the floor briefly before his green eyes turned to them. He focused on Dorian hesitantly before his gaze wandered over all of them. Nemo stood and bowed to Sawyer gracefully before he approached him.

''You have both my ship, and my sword, Agent Sawyer.''

The spy smiled a little, nodding to the captain gratefully. Mina caught his eye and she nodded to him, smiling. He walked over to the table and took a seat, suddenly feeling as though his legs were about to give up on him…

''I'm here to help, Tom. In any way that I can,'' Jekyll added, rising from the table, ''and I'm quite sure that Skinner will want to assist- though there's not very much he can do in his state…I should go and check he's alright.''

Tom acknowledged Jekyll as he left the room and turned to look at Dorian, who was still staring at him blankly. The immortal could feel Tom's anger towards him without the spy having to glare or make a comment.

''As I stated before, I will help the league to catch M…now, if you'll excuse me…''

* * *

Dorian left the room, doing up the buttons on his jacket. Sawyer held him responsible for this, and he knew it. It was understandable- he had sold them out to Moriarty. Fair enough- but Sawyer did not know Dorian's side of the story nor would he care to hear it.  
In fact, Gray remained positive that he wouldn't believe it anyway. The fool. There had always been rivalry between them- but only towards Mina. That was all; they had never gotten along because of her. Dorian laughed slightly at this. How immature…but the American was showing more signs of maturity now. He was going to face M, like a man, and capture him…or was he..? Was the young Tom Sawyer really capable of killing a man face to face like that? Perhaps…perhaps not…

* * *

In the infirmary, Skinner was still in a drug induced state of sleep. It was the only way for him to rest painlessly while his burns were treated. At the moment his burns were all covered in ointment and medication whilst wrapped in gauze and bandages. He couldn't really move at all- not that he wanted to. The only thing he had been missing was a nice glass of whisky, or some sort of pick-me-up like that, but of course he was refused any.

The physician himself was asleep in a chair, his head resting on one hand, hair slightly ruffled as he had dozed off.  
Edward Hyde, it seemed, was also dormant in Henrys head, and Jekyll himself thought that maybe (just maybe) he was dealing with Alan's death. He knew that Hyde had formed some respect for the old hunter- after all, he had managed to capture him where no-one else could- and had in some ways, treated him less as an animal than everyone else had.  
Jekyll woke with a start as someone shook his arm. Mina smiled down in an amused way and he rubbed his eyes free of sleep.  
''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.'' She said apologetically, sitting on the end of Skinners bed. Henry waved his hand as if to wave away the apology.

''It's alright…I suppose it's a good thing you woke me up…I should be watching Skinner…''  
''You don't need to supervise him around the clock, surely? I thought he was going to be alright..?''  
''Oh, no no, he will...I just thought I should be sure to watch him, because of the sedation…we don't want to lose another member of the league…''

Mina watched him as he looked through a bag of medical supplies. She looked to Skinner, who was merely a bandage shell of a human. It was better he had no grease paint on him while he was asleep or it would go everywhere if he moved.

''You seem tired, Henry.''

''Isn't everyone?''

''Very true…but you shouldn't keep yourself awake. You need rest. Even Tom has gotten some sleep.''

''I feel so sorry for him…''

''I do too…but I also know he isn't as down anymore. He's ready to go back into action now, which is comforting.''

''…You really seem to care about him…''

The lady vampire tilted her head to one side and gave him a light smile.

''I care about all of the league members, Henry… It feels almost like a family…a very queer family…but we're all odd compared to others. That's why we're here.''''Well, we were first here to be used for something terrible…but Sawyer has a point.''

''Hmm?''

''We're a team.''  
''That's right.''

''Well...isn't this cosy…?'' Skinner mumbled from his bed. The two both looked to him and rolled their eyes. He coughed slightly and tried to sit up.

''I'll just…get him something to drink…'' Henry said, excusing himself from the infirmary.

* * *

Tom stood on the top of the Nautilus. It felt to him as though he hadn't done so for a very long time…and it now felt quite empty, excluding the fact that he was all alone. Not for long however. Nemo joined him at the railings to inform him that before their mission continued they should give Alan a funeral. Respectfully, Tom agreed. But he was itching to get to Moriarty…itching to make him pay for what he had done…to the League…everyone before that…and to Him. 


	11. Bed Time Story

AN- Ah, I just realised how much I love this story and how I feel I've been neglecting it so…however, I just spent a few days with a fellow LXG nut and I'm very ready to get back to work! Enjoy, as always!

* * *

In his cabin, Dorian slept quite restlessly under his sheets. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing there on the Nautilus- other than to find M and kill him. The man had invaded his privacy much too deep- and practically stolen his soul…. stolen his portrait, the very evidence of how his soul was tainted from years of malevolence and sin…a time when Dorian had felt completely invincible, and invulnerable to harm or punishment for his actions….until this mission was thrust upon him- but then, because of it he had discovered Mina again.  
Losing her to his arrogant and egotistical ways years ago had been painful- not that he would admit that of course. Not to her, and hardly to himself. In fact, until she had re-entered his life that night the League came to call, he had almost managed to forget about her.  
The immortal turned roughly onto his back again with a sigh and stared at the ceiling of his cabin. Sleep simply would not come to him, so the only option was for him to go to it. He needed a way to make himself tired….reading perhaps? He could saunter down to the grand library that Nemo had for a few hours…what was the time? He checked a clock on the bedside table. The hands pointed to eleven o'clock. It should be quiet enough to read alone for a while. Dressing in his pin striped suit trousers, shirt and waistcoat he made his way to the library.

* * *

The only light in the corridors were hanging lamps that illuminated small spots of the wall and floor. Luckily he knew his way around well enough…his heels clacked softly along the wooden floor and he approached the large double doors that led into the library. He pushed one open and shut it behind him, pressing lightly on the curved handle. He lit the lamps in the room and trailed along the bookcases for something to read.  
Finally choosing something, he settled in an armchair. However, he only managed to get through a few chapters before he started to skim read through boredom and he placed the book back in its original place on the shelf. Before he could to return to his place in the armchair, someone spoke from the doorway. 

''Sleepless night?''

Tom Sawyer regarded Dorian from the shadow of the doorway, and it was not particularly clear what expression he held as he watched Dorian. The man in grey beckoned for Tom to enter the room, but he remained firmly rooted to the spot by the door, where he folded his arms across his chest in his usual fashion and leaned on the door frame.

''It's rude to stand in the door way and lurk in the shadows, Agent Sawyer.'' Dorian stated, drumming his fingers lightly on the arm of his seat.

''And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?'' Tom replied matter-of-factly, not moving from his position against the frame.

''Hmm…I would have thought you would be watching Skinner.''

''I was. I went to stretch my legs- then I saw you walking around…''

Dorian smiled with some amusement and relaxed into the chair. Now he was falling tired after all- but Sawyer just had to come in and make trouble, didn't he? That was his way.

''Fear not….there are no bombs or nasty surprises hidden about your vessel tonight…''

''What are you doing tonight?'' The spy inquired, looking about the room. He moved forward, his arms still crossed over his chest, so that Dorian could see him.

''Well, you should be able to work that out for yourself, considering this is a library…my apologies, where are my manners..? Come and sit, Agent Sawyer,''

''I'm fine thanks….what're you still doin here, Gray..? Why haven't you gone running off now you have your picture?''

''Because I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to assist in catching M. I want him dead, to be quite honest. I may have stolen the League for him, but he stole me first…''

''Yeah, yeah, I already heard that story.''

''Is it a bed time story you're after,'' Dorian replied, rubbing his eyes, ''well, I'm afraid I can only offer one. It's about an American spy who can't seem to be able to drop grudges and accept that some people make large mistakes in their efforts to protect themselves. He was also a jealous boy…''

''How am I jealous of you, Gray?'' Tom asked, looking insulted. Gray knew he only had to utter one word to make Tom either retort or leave the room- which he did, rather simply.

''Mina.''

Sawyer looked quite stunned for a moment or two before he turned a light shade of red that was highlighted by his dirty blonde hair. Dorian watched for a moment, almost feeling sorry for him- but it had to said, of course. For a long time it had needed to be said. Tom finally cleared his throat and shook his head at Dorian.

''No,'' he replied finally, ''not her. She's not involved in this.''

''Ah, and finally, I may ask- what is 'this'?''

''If it hadn't been for you…if you'd done something else…the league wouldn't have lost Alan…''

''Ah, but you don't know that, Tom,'' Gray said the name strangely, considering he had never referred to the spy as anything other than 'the American' or Sawyer, ''hasn't it occurred to you that losing something can make you appreciate it more? You appreciate the company of this League even more so now than after I betrayed you all, don't you..?''

Sawyer again didn't answer. But Dorian knew that what he had just said was rue. He also knew that Sawyer agreed, and probably wouldn't admit it. To his surprise, he did, remarking that they become more of a team after Dorian's treacherous acts, and he did feel more attached to that team after they lost Quatermain.

With that however, he turned on his heel and walked to the doors again, giving Dorian a quick backwards glance before he slipped out into the corridor and away to his cabin.

* * *

Alone with his thoughts, Tom mulled over the conversation he had just had in his mind. Was his dislike of Dorian really just fuelled by jealousy over Mina..? He had been pretty damn irritated when Mina had turned him down that day and Gray had giving him a mocking pat on the shoulder…No. That wasn't it. Not alone. Gray tricked the league, and that was what had gotten to Sawyer- that he had been allowed to stay with them now after all he had done. 

''God damn…'' Tom lay back on the bed unable to decide on a curse word for Dorian. He yawned, feeling sleep taking over his mind, when he remembered that he was supposed to be watching Skinner.  
He had wanted to see that he was alright for himself, and had told the thief- who had been semi-conscious at the time- that he'd be back after he'd walked a little. The spy groaned a little and practically thrust himself off the bed to stop him self from succumbing to sleep. Wandering back down to Skinners bed, he sat in the chair next to him and yawned again, Skinner was asleep anyway…he could have stayed in bed after all…Muttering to himself, Tom dozed off in the chair, his one arm dangling above the floor as it slid off his lap.

* * *

There was a small amount of light on Tom's face that woke him. It came from the port hole, which he had practically been sleeping under, and meant that the ship was surfaced. He rose from the chair achingly and tried to stretch. 

''Damn…'' he muttered, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes.As he glanced at Skinner, he could hear that he was fast asleep because he was snoring loudly- though it was somewhat muffled under his bandage. The American shook his head in amusement, but immediately regretted it as his neck twinged with pain. He took a sharp breath that sounded like a hiss before letting it go again. Still groggy, he headed towards the dining room and took a seat. Already there were Mina and Nemo, whom he sat near to as Dorian entered the room. He glanced at Tom and looked away again, instead examining the choice of food. He took some toast and buttered it, sitting a few seats away from the others.

''We are nearing the coast of Africa, Agent Sawyer. We have sent word ahead to Kenya, luckily our signal got through. We will be met by some of Alan's old acquaintances.'' Nemo explained, handing Tom a paper ribbon that carried a message. The spy read it quickly and nodded, handing it back to Nemo.

All this time, the body of Alan Quatermain had remained in the ship's hold, safely and respectfully resting away until he could be buried. Tom was often tempted to go down there and say one last goodbye to him there…but he couldn't do it. His mind had also been mainly focused on Moriarty and what he would do to him when they caught up with him…but how would they? Surely it was impossible, if they had no way of knowing where he had gone..? They knew at least, his destination had been Europe…but it was still like searching for a needle in a haystack.


	12. Practice makes Perfect

AN- I want to go to Kenya…that would be so cool- except I might die in the heat! I went to Egypt for a week and DAMN, it was hot. But what do you expect from Egypt? Anyway, enough talking and rambling, I'm here to give you an update. So, um…here you go. gives Enjoy ;)

* * *

The funeral had been much quieter than the League had expected- but that was a good thing. Alan had understandably had quite enough of being pestered and admired when he was alive- and he certainly wouldn't have wanted anymore just because his time had come.  
Sawyer, not really having anything suitable but refusing a jacket from Nemo, remained in his normal attire. Skinner felt able to get up and go to the funeral after at least a month wrapped in bandages. The bandages he still had were hidden from view by his long leather coat- which he was told he couldn't remove since people were already staring at his floating hat.  
The other members of the league were dressed in black dutifully. Even Dorian, who had donned a black suit, but both he and Jekyll held their jackets, being much too hot to wear them. Nemo had swapped his usual regal blue uniform for a plain black one. 

The six of them stood around the pile of earth that was Alan's grave. There were two wooden crosses bearing the name 'Quatermain' now, the League knowing now that one was in place for Alan, and the other for his son, whom he now rested next to.  
The group of men (Mina noticed that there were no other women present but herself…) that had come to pay their respects consisted of old friends from the Britannia club, men who had joined the hunter of some of his old adventures, and what appeared to be members of an African tribe.

After the small ceremony, they headed back to the club, which it seemed had been restored quite well. The League decided to stay and have a drink in honour of their lost friend with all of his old friends, who told them all about the hunter in his younger days. Tom remained rather quiet through most of this, Skinner giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder every so often. They returned to the ship, Tom stopping by the graves for one last thing. He took up the gun that Alan had treasured, Matilda, and gave it a skilful but absent minded spin in his hand. He placed it on the grave gratefully and stood back.

''Thanks.''

* * *

It took almost the rest of the day to get back to the Nautilus. Luckily it seemed, Nemo had a second automobile that had been near completion while the other was in use. Over the past few months it had been finished and was ready for use. Four of them managed to fit in the back of the car, while Nemo and Dorian took to the front. Sawyer sat by the door, leaning on the car and watching the scenery silently. At the other door was Skinner, who didn't want to be in the middle. Next to him was Jekyll, who seemed to be dozing off slightly, and next to him, also in the middle, was Mina, who observed the scenery herself. No-one had really attempted to make conversation with Tom- he didn't want to talk, so why should he have to? If he wanted to speak he would do so…at least, everyone hoped so. It was Sawyer's optimism that kept him going…if he had lost that, what would happen to him?

* * *

The Nautilus left the African coast late that evening, and submerged into the deep waters around the continent. It sped through the water fast on its way to Europe. They had a very faint idea of where M had gone, but they couldn't be sure. All Dorian said he knew was that M had been thinking of taking off to Switzerland… 

''What a place to be!'', he had said, sherry in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Dorian had watched and listened impatiently, wanting to know what M wanted him to do, ''I can continue my greatest plan of all in the very place where I finally rid myself of my greatest adversary! Yes…what a worthy opponent indeed….but enough of that. This is what I need from you if you want your pretty picture back…''

Everyone was sleeping off the events of the day in their cabins after a late dinner. Tom dozed every so often, but couldn't actually get to sleep. After a few hours of this, he finally got up, got dressed and left his room to wander around for a bit. He knew he was way well enough now, but every so often he would get turned around by the identical corridors. No matter…this ship sure beat the paddle steamer he had been on back home.  
Eventually he found the kitchen area and took a light snack out into the dining room. Eating some thin biscuits and sipping, he relaxed back into his chair and shut his eyes, chewing slowly. Once he had finished, he finished his water in one go and left the glass on the table.

In his cabin once again, Tom found himself staring out of the port hole. He was glad to have a room that had one, since he found that he could stare out of it at what ever creatures might be out in the water and be occupied for hours. Once, he was sure that he had seen the shadow of a whale, but he had been half asleep and couldn't be certain. Unfortunately, he wasn't feeling sleepy at all. He was restless….he wanted to do something…but being submerged left nothing for him to do at all, and everyone else was asleep. At least, most of them…he felt a sudden urge to go and see Skinner.

''Psst, Skinner? You awake?'' The American knocked on the door loud enough for Skinner to hear but quiet enough that he wouldn't disturb anyone else. As he received no answer, he tried again.

''Skinner? Are you awake-?''

''No! Bugar off!'' came the muffled cockney reply. Tom couldn't suppress his grin and shrugged to himself as he left Skinner alone. 'Well, so much for that…' He yawned suddenly and sighed in relief as he felt sleep creeping up on him.

* * *

At breakfast, Nemo announced that it would take over two weeks to get to Switzerland, even at their current speed. Sawyer wandered in late, but everyone seemed glad that he was being sociable. He waved sleepily to everyone and sat next to Skinner. 

''What did you want last night, eh? I was sleeping, and having quite a nice dream at that…''

''I was bored. Couldn't sleep…but as soon as I left you alone, I felt tired. Weird that way.''  
''Ah….why'd you want to come and bug me anyway?'' Skinner inquired, giving him a painted smile. Tom shrugged as he ate, waiting to swallow his food before he spoke. All of this gentlemanly stuff around him seemed to rubbing off…

''I don't know. Thought you might be awake is all…so, how long?''

''At least two weeks…''

Sawyer nodded silently as he ate, Skinner resuming his own meal. When the spy was done, he excused himself to go up on deck, stopping in his room to grab his rifle. After a few hours of practice, he sat on a deck chair and rested his modified gun against the chair. He heard the gentle creak of the hatch door being moved and turned to see who was joining him.

''Are you done?'' Mina asked, standing in front of him. She cast a shadow over him, which protected his face from the sun. He nodded and patted his gun.

''For now.''

''You've been up here for hours…''

''I know. I intend to stay for a few more hours. I got some blanks left.''

''You can't stay here all day, Tom.''

''Sure I can,'' he took up the rifle again and got out of his seat, meeting her cool blue gaze with his determined green one, ''Just watch.'' He stepped forward towards the railings and loaded the Winchester, calling out for another target. The light, red object bobbed on the water as he watched it…Mina watched as he waited….waited….waited….  
She jumped very slightly as he fired, smashing the target to pieces. He turned to her and tilted his head to one side, pointing out to sea.

''That. Is what Alan taught me.''

''You're very good. He obviously taught you well…''''Oh, he did…so I am obviously a really bad student…''

''What do you mean..? Tom..?''

He sighed slightly and placed the gun down, turning to face the sea. She slowly walked towards him and observed his features- he stared out to sea, with no noticeable emotion on his face…but in his eyes, she could see that he was hurt…

''Every time I take this shot…I hit the target perfectly….perfectly,'' He explained, not looking at her. She watched as he seemed to be trying to control his emotions now, taking a deep breath, ''so why is it, that when I took that shot for Alan up in M's fortress…that I missed….why didn't I hit M, perfectly?''

He started to shake slightly and she rested her hand on his shoulder. He gripped the railing with both hands and continued.

''I should have got him…then and there, I should have, but I didn't…why didn't I GET HIM?'' he shouted out to the empty water and gulped, a little breathless for fighting back his anger at himself.  
A tear managed to escape him and it slid down his cheek, landing on his shirt collar. Mina looked at him sadly and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. He remained silent except for his shaky breathing as she tried to comfort him.

''Tom…no-one blames you for Alan's death…it wasn't your fault.''

''Yes it was…if I hadn't got caught, he wouldn't have had to help me…''

''He wanted to help you. Not one of us blames you for what happened…and you shouldn't blame yourself either. Alan wouldn't want you to…''

The two of them remained quiet for a time as Tom regained his composure and stopped shaking. He loosened his grip on the railing and let his hands fall to his sides, letting out a long sigh of relief. He had needed to let that off his chest ever since they left Mongolia…Mina patted his shoulder and gave him a light smile.

''Are you alright?''

''Yeah…yeah, I'm fine…''

''You never let Alan down. Do you realise that? He had great faith in you.''

''I know…and that's why M is mine…''

To Be Continued…


	13. Dreams

AN- I apologise or taking a little while to update with this, the computer played up a little and then I got stuck.

P.S- All the references I make to 'The Reichenbach falls incident' I took from the LXG graphic novel as I haven't had the pleasure of reading about that yet.

Enjoy

A week had passed since Mina had learned all that happened in those last moments of Alan life. Tom had explained everything, tearfully, and had a large weight upon his conscience. However, part of that weight had been lifted in his admittance to the vampire and she assured him that he was not to blame for what happened in the fortress.  
She noticed that he was in much better spirits, determined on getting to Moriarty and taking him in. She had noticed too, that his intentions towards her had completely changed. He attempted to flirt with and charm her very rarely, and it seemed that he was much happier in being friends with the lady rather than anything else.

Unfortunately the intentions of others towards her had changed also. She knew of, but said nothing about, the affection that both Dorian Gray and Dr Jekyll had for her. What could she say, and to whom? This wasn't what she needed right now. It simply complicated matters to get your emotions involved in a mission. That and the fact that Mina Harker feared what her unbridled emotions could lead her to do ever since her change…For now, she decided, she would leave the situation alone and concentrate on the mission at hand. Perhaps they would also hesitate to push the subject into the open.

The Nautilus was now submerged, speeding through the Southern Atlantic Ocean.

Nemo had found a great deal of newspaper articles and other such information about the Great Detective of Baker Street- Sherlock Holmes. He and Agent Sawyer read through this, searching for as much background information and links to James Moriarty as they could. The detective was now their only way of finding out anything about M and his ways before he had set up the League, his acquaintances if possible.

The main focus of this research was the incident between these two great minds at Reichenbach falls, Switzerland. They hunted for clues and links that could be present at their destination, but at the moment, Captain Nemo was quite alone in his studies. Tom Sawyer was fast asleep in his chair, a newspaper lying forgotten in his lap as he dozed.It wasn't particularly useful to read about the demise of the detective from a newspaper. There was no way of knowing exactly what happened, what words were exchanged. There should be someone they could talk to about it…if they could find someone else who was there on the day-  
'Dr John H. Watson.' Nemo thought, scanning the black and white print. How on earth would they get in touch with the man? No, it wasn't possible. They would have to first find him, and it was probable that he didn't know enough of Moriarty for them to try and follow him.  
Nemo assumed that M would return to Reichenbach to pay last respects to his adversary before he continued triumphantly through Europe to sell his 'product'. Sawyer would be against stopping for even a moment to try and find Dr Watson also. He would prefer to pursue the professor all over the globe before he would rest.

''Nemo, do you have a bottle opener?''

The train of thought that the Indian had crashed as Skinner interrupted him. He frowned and looked up to the bottle that bobbed in the air with a long black coat. He waved a hand at him in annoyance without saying a word and indicated to the cupboard.

''Cheers.''

In every direction he looked, Sawyer could see the wide dusty plains of Kenya, just like at Alan's funeral. Suddenly as he turned around he could see a large old building, surrounded by small huts and stalls. The African people were bustling about in their daily business and ignored the American as he walked past them. As he neared the doors of the building he noticed a sign that read 'Britannia Club', and the door was opened for him by a tall, black man in a suit. He looked about and could see Alan in the corner, drinking whisky with friends.  
Sawyer blinked and rubbed his eyes, his brain telling him that Alan was alive and well, and that he should go and talk to him. Before he had time to think about this demand his feet were walking him towards the old Hunter. Alan smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down, a glass of whisky being brought over for him by another elderly gent. Tom sipped from the glass, but tasted nothing of the amber liquid.

''So, how is the mission going? I know you still have one, Sawyer. You're a stubborn lad.'' Quatermain inquired casually, drinking from his own glass. He seemed able to taste the whisky he was taking in, and held it in his mouth a little while before he swallowed it. Tom tried again to drink, but still tasted nothing.

''We're going to Switzerland.'' The Agent replied, leaving his glass alone again. As he looked around the settings seemed to be changing, the elegant but worn leather chairs becoming broken down and dusty. The wooden floor was turning to stone, along with the walls. A great crack appeared in the wall opposite him, and when he turned his head to look at the other side of the room it had already transformed. He was now standing in the store room of M's Fortress. Snow was blowing in from the hole in the wall.

Tom suddenly began looking for Alan, feeling a horrible sense of dread inside him as he searched and shouted. All of the sudden, he saw him, sitting on an old, wooden chair, his whisky glass still in hand.  
''Your stubborn attitude gets you into trouble, boy. I know that. But never lose it. It's all a part of your determination, and most important, your loyalty. You are a loyal friend, Thomas. They can be hard to find. The League will follow you, now.''

''What,'' Tom stood shaking in the cold, surprised by the comment, ''Me? I'm not a leader…''

''You are a leader of men- of extraordinary men…and women,'' He added with a smile, leaving his glass on the floor, ''Go get him, lad. Never lose faith in your abilities. You're a great shot…once you concentrate.''

Sawyer felt a great feeling of pride filling him up. He smiled and moved closer to the hunter who was nodding at him.

''Thanks Alan…for everything. I learnt a hell of a lot from you…''

''This new century is yours…it's yours….yours…'' The words began to echo around Sawyer as Alan disappeared into darkness, along with the room. He was alone in the dark space before his eyes snapped open.

''You alright, Sawyer?'' Skinner asked him over a glass of whisky. The spy shook his head free of the dream and rubbed his eyes quickly. He nodded at the thief, who then sipped from his glass, the liquid sliding away into his coat.

''Yeah, I'm fine…just had a…weird dream, is all.''

''Weird...? Good or bad?'' Skinner asked, taking a seat next to him. Nemo had left the room a while ago, taking many of the papers with him to study in silence.

''Oh, it was a good dream…just weird.'' Sawyer grinned at Skinner, slightly bemused by his comment, but the coat shrugged its shoulders, signifying that Skinner thought no more of it.

''We're about half way now, kid. I asked Nemo before he went off. You know, sometimes I get the feeling he doesn't like me…Just a feeling.'' The invisible man joked, emptying his glass. Tom smiled at his cockney companion.

''I'm sure he likes you. Everyone does…they just have different ways of showing it, that's all.'' He said, leaning back in his chair. He removed the newspaper from his lap and put it on the table.

''Aww, stop it Sawyer. I've gone bright red!'' The thief replied, laughing. ''So, what's the plan when we get to Switzerland then?''

Tom regarded him for a moment, thinking back to the dream in wonder. He then smiled and shrugged a little. ''I'm not sure yet. We'll have to root around and find out what we can, I guess.''

''I can do that, no problem.'' Skinner said, giving him a joke salute. The two of them continued to talk and joke until dinner. Sawyer felt like he'd been alone in a dark room for a week or so. He hadn't been laughing and smiling like that for a while.  
As the League got closer and closer to their destination, Tom felt more and more confident about what he was doing. Encouragement from Mina, Skinner and the dream version of Alan seemed to have stuck in his mind, telling him to keep going.

Near to arrival, they would try to pick up the signal of the Nautiloid. They would find it; re-attach it back to the Nautilus and start hunting Moriarty down on dry land.


	14. Closer

AN- Ah, I love that I'm getting to look at lots of maps. I'm terrible at geography, but I think I'm doing okay so far. Thanks are in order as usual to you, my readers. You all rock, and thanks so much for reading my story. I'll deliver the goods as often as possible in return for your reviews!

Enjoy…

* * *

Meiringen, Switzerland was still days away. The Nautilus was to pass into the Alborian Sea and head towards Italy, where they would have to disembark and continue on land. Things would be moving at a much slower pace than if they could carry on across the sea- but still, things were definitely improving- early in the morning, crew members had picked up a signal from the missing Nautiloid. 

''It seems to have been left somewhere along the border of Italy…'' Nemo said, more to himself than the members of the League who stood before him. He stared out to sea through the window of the vessel and thought carefully.

''So how long will it take us?'' Sawyer pressed, watching the Captain. He turned to face Tom and replied that it would only be a few days now. The American gave a wry smile and nodded, tapping the pistol at his hip absent mindedly.''Let's just hope that some Italian spotted the weird thing popping out of the water to say hello- and the Nautiloid too.'' Skinner said jokingly from his seat at the desk. Nemo shooed him away from the maps and compasses that he was fiddling with and straightened them.

''But who knows how far away he could be by now?'' Jekyll suggested. Sawyer shrugged and looked out of the window.

''Not so far we won't find him.'' He re-assured the group, the vision of 'dream' Alan swimming through his mind.

* * *

Frustration was a feeling that everyone had from time to time. However, there was no-one on board the Nautilus who felt frustration as often as Henry Jekyll did. To have a voice constantly in your head, telling you all about the darkest parts of your mind that you didn't even know existed, was frustrating.  
But you can't have a voice surgically removed from your brain. Nor he could he remove it chemically. The potion he had concocted one night so long ago seemed to have permanently scarred him, and he was sure that there was no way back. He had made himself a schizophrenic, and that was that- but the voice could still take control of him when it had the chance. It was almost as though he had created the next level of schizophrenia…the voice being able to take over physically, changing his whole appearance until he became someone else…Edward Hyde.  
This had been going on for almost a year or two now…he was used to the effects that drinking the elixir had on him…but he was worried- no, he was terrified- that Edward would be able to come out at any time without his drinking the potion…God only knows what he could do with that much freedom, it was awful even to think about. 

Henry Jekyll had decided that for now at least, he would make a solemn oath not to touch the elixir. Every vial's worth he drank could give Hyde that last chemical change he needed to take over Henrys body whenever he felt like it…and the doctor was not about to let that happen.

* * *

''Come in.'' 

Nemo did not look up as Jekyll entered the room carrying a small brown case. He did look up when the doctor left the case on the table and then left the room again without a word. Puzzled, the captain undid the clasp of the case and looked inside. It was almost full of slender vials, each containing a clear liquid. Nemo closed it again slowly and half understood why Jekyll had left it there. He obviously wanted him to put it somewhere away from him…but why? Was the temptation becoming too great? Or maybe he just had to get rid of it to keep Hyde at bay in his head?

* * *

Rodney Skinner was only vaguely aware of footsteps in the corridor outside. He slouched in the arm chair, a bottle of whisky in one hand, and a small glass in the other. Already half the bottle was gone, but he continued to drink the alcohol anyway. The footsteps were gone again and all was quiet, leaving the cockney man to his thoughts. There were quite slurred by now, as was his speech. 'But luckily', he thought, 'I don't have to speak to anyone, anyway…' As he tried to stand up, it felt as though the world was sliding in the opposite direction, so he fell back again just to steady him self. 

''Okay, let's try that again…'' He mumbled to himself, and with great effort he pushed himself up and out of the chair. He swayed on the spot for a second, before finding his balance. Leaving the glass on the table he shuffled off with the bottle, swigging from it vigorously. Stumbling out of the lounge, he attempted to make his way back to his room.

''Ugh…as if it isn't difficult enough when you're sober…'' Skinner complained, leaning against the wall. While he forced the logical part of his brain to start working for him again, he took another swig of whisky.  
''Oh yeah, I remember…''

Rodney struggled to walk in a straight line as he walked along the corridor. The bottle was now only a quarter full. He looked at it and blinked a little.  
''Where'd all that go? Ah well…''

Suddenly his feet took him over to the right and straight into a door- luckily it was slightly ajar and he fell through it onto the floor. As he was drunk, he hardly felt a thing. However, the loud bang he made as he hit the ground and the sound of the bottle rolling away into the room was more than enough to announce his presence.

Mina regarded him with annoyance at first, but then she saw the bottle that stopped at her feet. She knew what the liquor was without having to see the label, as she could smell it on Skinner.

''Allo Mina! How'd I get down here? Ugh, anyway…you alright, love?''

''Yes, Mr Skinner, I'm quite alright. You, on the other hand, are stone drunk.''

''What? No I am not…I may have had a glass or two…''

''Or almost an entire bottle?''

He looked up at her for a minute before shaking his head and picking himself up. She quickly grabbed his arm as he began to fall backwards into the corridor. He fell forward and slumped in her arms. Rolling her eyes, she stood him up again and rested her hands on his shoulders.

''To bed with you.''

''Ooh, Mina, I had no idea…'' he said cheekily, grinning at her. She tutted and began to guide him out into the corridor.

''I couldn't find my room…'' He said, almost sounding upset. Even though the lady vampire thought he was a disorderly man who liked to cause trouble, she just couldn't help but find his comment adorable. Sympathetically she patted his back.

''I'll help you find it.''

''Cheers…oh, where's me bottle?''

''You finished it.'' She lied, walking him down to his room. He shrugged and mumbled something about the bottle while she opened the door for him. Skinner collapsed onto his bed and groaned a little.

''How can you be getting drunk at a time like this anyway?'' she scolded, watching him turn over to face her. He shook his head, wiping paint on the bed sheets.

''I was bored…''

Shaking her head, she looked at the clock on the table. It was only 12 o'clock in the afternoon and he was completely out of it. The thief waved her off as she opened the door.

''Go to sleep, Rodney.'' She said kindly as he removed his hat and began rubbing his head. He nodded a little and put his head down again, sighing loudly. Mina closed the door on him and returned to her own room. She may have found him annoying most of the time, but still she had affection for him. However, she still hadn't forgiven him for grabbing her when they were in Mongolia.

* * *

Later that evening, Rodney Skinner woke with a terrible headache. He groaned loudly and thrust his pillow from the bed as though it had been the thing causing his pain. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat still for a time, trying to remember what he'd been drinking. 

''Whisky…Ugh…I won't be touching that for a while…I'll stick to beer.'' He reassured himself, carefully making his way into the small bathroom. The wash basin was still full of water. Nice, cold, refreshing water…He splashed some over his face and neck, washing off what was left of his paint. Skinner then rummaged in his pocket looking his little compact so he could apply some more. 'We better reach dry land soon...' he mused to himself, 'I'm sick of this bloody tin ship...'

To Be continued….


	15. Curioser and curioser

AN- Just been doing some tune ups to these chapters and writing some more.

* * *

''Allo Sawyer. How're we doing?'' the thief quizzed his young American friend as they met at a corridor turning.

''Pretty good, I guess. We're gonna be docked by tonight.''

''What are we doin' then?''

''Interviewing the people at the docks about M, and then we're tracking him down.''

''It's gonna be difficult, ain't it? I mean, now he's on land we haven't got anything to track him by.''

''Yeah, I know…but we'll do it. Mina can travel faster than all of us, I'm sure she could go ahead or something…''

Skinner snickered suddenly, receiving a confused look from Sawyer. The thief waved away his laugh as though it hadn't happened and asked Tom what he would actually do when they caught up with M.

''I'm gonna take him in.''

''Is that it?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I can't see you taking him in without roughing him up a bit. To be perfectly honest...''

Tom stopped, silent, and stared at the floor. Skinner also stopped, watching him curiously. The spy sighed inwardly and looked up at his invisible friend.

''I can't promise I won't hurt him…not for everything he's done…but I'm not gonna kill him, if that's what you mean.''

''What if you have to..?''

''If I have to, I have to. I'm gonna try not to, Skinner. I'd rather see him brought to justice.''

They continued walking along quietly, each mulling over the words they had just exchanged. Sawyer bid Skinner goodbye as he turned off to another corridor. The thief returned the goodbye and continued on his way. Suddenly he found that he was incredibly hungry and changed his direction.

* * *

Dorian Gray was doing something that he hadn't been able to do sufficiently for months. He was sleeping. In his armchair that matched his grey suit perfectly, he slumbered lightly, dreaming about the past events of his life. He dreamt about the first time he had met Mina, and then that they were both on the ship's tower. Nemo stood by at the sideline with a pair of binoculars and Ishmael was by his side. The sea was a strange shade of green and the sky a red colour. Mina took flight off the side of the ship and swooped down into the water, following the Nautiloid that suddenly appeared. M shook his fist at her through the tiny window before she pulled him out and tossed him into the water. 

Then he woke up.

Rubbing his face, he got out of the chair and over to the mirror. He looked into his own eyes and tutted, seeing the exhaustion immediately. He pulled out his hipflask and shook it, testing to see how much of the beverage was inside. Not very much. He put it away and headed out towards the lounge, hoping to take some alcohol from Nemos cabinet.

* * *

Evening-

The Mediterranean air was warm as the ship passed through the water. Tom stood practising on deck as he so often did; using blanks that Nemo had provided him with. Mina accompanied him, watching quietly, seeming in a world of her own. Sawyer noticed that she had been a little out of sorts the past day or two.

''You okay?''  
''Hmm?''

Tom's comment caught her off guard, and she stopped staring into space.

''I said, are you okay?''

''Oh, yes. I'm quite alright Thomas…''

He winced a little at the name, only ever hearing his aunt Polly call him that before. Shrugging, he turned away from her again, smiling a little trademark smile. He cocked the rifle and held it steady, supporting the butt with his shoulder. He shot at a piece of seaweed that was floating along the surface and it flew into the air in pieces. The bullet cut into the water, making it spit in different directions.  
They watched as the periscope rose from the level below the deck, slowly turning from side to side.

''Hey...if you have anything you want to talk about, I'm here…light banter, remember?'' he said jokingly, making her think back to the day when he had first flirted with her. She smiled and nodded.  
''I remember…and I have to admit, that sweetness is a trait that can be hard to find in someone after all…''

''Hey! Where are you going?''

''Back to my work.''

Tom began to lift his rifle to his shoulder once more, but paused as he spotted sight of the docks way ahead of them. A small smile played across his lips as he lowered the weapon.

''Now we're getting somewhere...''

To Be Continued...


	16. Rome

AN- I have been through the previous two chapters and edited things. I wasn't happy with them. Nuh-uh. But anyway, Im sorry I'm lying about updating soon- I haven't been- but I'll try…here we go then. Apologies for any geographical errors I may make, its hard finding out the information you actually want aside from all the touristy info.

* * *

**Rome- Civitavecchia dock**

The Nautilus docked, evening falling fast upon that corner of the world. No sooner had the gangplank been lowered, Special Agent Tom Sawyer was out onto the dock, looking for someone he could interrogate. As he attempted to speak to one such person, he suddenly remembered that they were unlikely to speak English. He was right.

The man turned to him and looked puzzled; saying something in what Tom could only assume was Italian. Nemo came to the American's rescue and spoke to him in the right dialect. He answered, shaking his head. As Tom and the Indian walked away from him and left him to his business, the Spy asked how many languages Nemo spoke.

''Many, my friend. It helps to learn the native tongues of this world if you are going to wander across it.''

'' Yeah, I guess that would help….so, he didn't know anything?''

'' I'm afraid not. M may not have even docked here…''

''What? What do you mean? There's another place?''

''Unfortunately, it is possible he used a river to dock and made his way. We were unable to take that route as the ship is far too large…we must hope that he is desperate enough for provisions, and greedy enough for some luxury, that he came by this way and not the other.''

Dorian listened to their conversation as he waited for someone to pass by who he could interrogate. He waited as tow rather dirty looking men passed by, and instead turned to a young lady with a small child. He conversed with her and found that there had been a strange silver contraption seen in the water a few days earlier. He reported to the Captain.  
The league gathered in front of the ship and decided they would have to press on to the Vatican City. Nemo claimed it would take at least an hour in the automobile.

* * *

**One Hour Later…. **

With the trail turning cold, the group settled into a hotel for the night. Tom stood on his tiny balcony space outside his room, thinking back to when they had been in Italy before. He wondered how far Venice was from them….suddenly an idea hit him.

What if M had, for reasons only known to him, gone back to Venice? The League told him they were going there to prevent the blowing up of a meeting of world leaders…what if that city of canals was where M was going to hold his little 'auction'…?

'Damn…' the Agent muttered to himself, brushing his hair out of his face with one hand. He could easily have gotten back there…it was much closer than going all the way up to Switzerland just to gloat…but it all depended on what sort of man Moriarty was. Was he really that arrogant and cold to do so?

''Hell yes.'' Tom answered his own, silent question and looked up into the inky blackness of the sky. Each star was like a fleck of gold, shining quite brightly above him. He sighed resignedly and went back into his room to sleep. Falling onto the bed, he was out like a light in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Morning **

Groggily, Sawyer met up with the others in the breakfast lounge. He was offered coffee and took it gratefully, sipping the black liquid.

''What's the plane this morning then?'' Skinner asked, attempting to eat toast without consuming his paint at the same time. Tom took this moment to tell the group his thought of the night before. They agreed that their target could again have gone either way.

''Then we must split up if we wish to check both places. If we go one way and then the other, we could miss him, or he could sell his…'merchandise', before we reach him.'' Jekyll commented, placing his cup back onto the table. Sawyer exhaled harshly as he thought about this new problem.

''So, what next?'' Tom heard Skinner say as he stared at nothing in particular. A moment later, he realised that everyone was looking at him. He looked up at them in surprise.

''What? What is it? You want me to decide?''

''We know this mission has become quite important to you, Tom. Quite personally…and it seems right for you to decide what we should do.'' Mina explained, giving him a light smile. Tom gulped slightly and shook his head.

''No- that doesn't feel right to me…we're meant to be a team-, remember?'' He replied, cocking an eyebrow. He received an amused look from Dorian, who turned his head to stare out of the window. ''We're gonna come to a mutual decision. Got it?''

A discussion began about who would be going where if they decided to split up. They couldn't decide. Nemo looked to Dorian, who was still distracted by the window.

''Mr Gray?''

''Mm?,'' Dorian turned to look at Nemo, ''what can I do for you?''

''Perhaps you could show some interest in the discussion?'' Mina remarked. Dorian smiled a little and turned to join the group properly.

''You know M better than any of us, Gray. What do you think he'd do?''

''I assure you, I know about as much about that idiot as you do. I do however, think that he would want to get his more important business take care of before he did any gloating. After all, he's not finished his plans yet.''

''And he won't either.'' Tom said reassuringly, a light smirk appearing on his lips.

To Be Continued…


	17. Haste

AN- Again, sorry about the slowness of my updates- technical difficulties. I've tried to remain as accurate as possible, so if anything doesn't make sense, I apologise and will fix it if I can. I hope you continue reading and reviewing- enjoy!

P.S- Sorry for the shortness…''

* * *

**Venice  
Italy **

Looking out of the balcony door, James Moriarty could see the dark water of the canal outside. There were very few people about, as it was late at night. The sky was hidden by groups of large grey clouds drifting in from the sea. He smirked a little as he stood at the balcony door. Soon, his little auction would be underway. Very soon. Closing the door, he turned the lock and drew across the velvet curtain that hung to the side.

His now most prized possession, his 'box of tricks' was set on the desk on the other side of the room. He carried over to the bed and slipped it underneath, next to his boots.

''I wonder what the highest bidding will be for…'' he said to himself, smiling at the thought of it. He could see it now; agents sent from governments all over Europe, all bidding for their leaders to gain possession of these rare products…and the profit he would make would give him all the power he needed…

* * *

**On route from Florence  
Italy  
Night **

With Sawyer driving Nemo's second automobile; the League sped towards the 'City of Water' in their attempt to apprehend Moriarty. The captain was impressed with how the young American had learnt to drive his machine so quickly, and had quite good control. His speed was, however, something to be observed with care, and Nemo made sure to be in the front passenger's seat should he need to take over or give advice quickly.

Jekyll wasn't so sure about Sawyer's ability to control the machine, especially as this was only his second experience inside it. The air whipped around his face, ruffling his dark red hair. He held onto the door handle tightly, increasingly nervous whenever they hit a bump in the road and he found himself jolted upwards in his seat. His neat, slim tie had made a new home fluttering about his shoulder rather than tucked into his jacket and he had given up trying to control it. Hopefully they would make it to Venice in one piece.  
Tom swerved around a corner and Henry was thrown into Skinner, sat in the middle. In turn, the thief was thrown into Mina and her into Dorian on the other side. All four tutted at Sawyer's recklessness.  
''Sorry!'' he yelled back against the wind, continuing down a straight path. He glanced at Nemo, who had one hand securing his turban. The spy gave him an apologetic grin and returned his attention to the road ahead.

* * *

**Galleria Dell'Accademia  
Room 21  
Venice  
Italy**

The curator observed Moriarty curiously. He had been standing in the gallery now for at least 20 minutes, and hadn't moved from the room. He took his time, wandering slowly around the artwork- but every so often glancing about the room towards the curator. As the room became empty apart from the two, James took his moment and approached.

'' Lei parla degli inglesi?'' Moriarty asked, hoping the answer would be yes. The conversation would be much easier if the man knew English.

''Si.'' The curator replied, nodding, ''what can I do for you, Sir?''

''I want to see about hiring this room for one evening for a very important auction…I plan to sell some extremely valuable and rare items to a select group of people. Could I arrange that?''

''Oh…of course. Please follow me, and I can arrange everything with you- Mr..?''

''Professor, actually. But please, call me James…''

* * *

To be Continued...

P.S- Really sorry about it being so short- I'm a little stuck.

* * *


	18. Hunting Moriarty

AN- Well, it seems that my stories are slowly drawing to a close…but don't worry, Coven is only just beginning and I'll have a new story up very shortly, I've already written the first chapter and I'll get a head start on the next. As this for this story, thanks for your reviews and let's get on with it shall we? I'm sure you've waited long enough for the next part.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Venetian Border  
Italy  
Morning **

The marshland had proved difficult for Nemo's automobile, but it seemed to be coping enough to get them to the city. They were rapidly running out of time and Sawyer was getting increasingly more impatient to catch Moriarty and bring him down. His determination was hardly subtle and the League did worry he would get himself into trouble in his haste to act.

They didn't address this issue to him of course. He'd just give them that Tom Sawyer charm, give a little smile and say 'don't worry bout me. I know what I'm doing.'

Sawyer pulled the car to a stop. Skinner snored slightly, having fallen asleep despite the fast driving, and jerked awake at the slamming of the car door.

''We're here then. Ah…didn't get to see much of this place when I was here last.''

''You'll get to see plenty of it today, Skinner. We have to find M.'' Mina said, stepping out of the car. The thief yawned and stretched out before surveying the grand city of Venice. It seemed that everything had been restored to order after the bombing, except for a few buildings that had not been rebuilt but instead replaced with archways and even fountains.

''He could be anywhere, how are we supposed to locate him here?'' Dorian pointed out, looking at Sawyer. The spy turned to him and shrugged.

''We got this far, didn't we?'' He replied simply, turning his attention back to the city. Nemo began asking the locals for information, and Gray followed suit. They soon found that no-one was able to help them, and moved on from that area of the city.

* * *

**Hotel Di Rigno  
Venice  
Italy**

James Moriarty relaxedin the luxurious hotel lounge with a glass of brandy in one hand. He sipped the drink and sat back in an armchair, glancing at the clock on the mantle piece. Just a few hours until his auction would take place. The arrangements had been made long ago when he had been in Mongolia. Henchmen were already at the museum overseeing the set up and arrival of the correspondents. **  
**

His first officer, Dante, had meant to be leading the security, but having no word from him M assumed he had died back in Mongolia. Well, too bad.

This whole business with the League had been his greatest and largest scam yet, and had required extensive research and deal making with every underworld character he knew. Still, it had been worth it. Almost everything had gone to plan, except for the League coming after him after the Venice bombing…that had been unexpected. Such strange, random freaks thrust together, and yet, after everything that happened within their group, they came after him together…

'Freaks have to stick together I suppose.' He thought, laughing quietly to himself. It didn't matter, as he was alone in the room. Finishing his drink, he went up to his room and began to prepare, going over the speech he had written to introduce the bidding items. They remained safely locked in the smart brown box, tucked under his bed.He smirked at his reflection in the mirror.

''Today is the day, James. This is the big one now, bigger than Holmes…bigger than anything before. And there's no-one to interfere…''

* * *

**Back street Canal  
Venice  
One Hour Later**

The League stood together and discussed their options as a lone gondola floated by, its owner humming slightly as he passed them by. Sawyer was quiet, thinking.

''What are we to do now?'' Gray asked, removing his handkerchief and unfolding it. He folded it up again neatly and placed it gently back into his breast pocket. Nemo sighed and looked to Sawyer. He looked up at the captain and shrugged, sighing dejectedly.

''I don't know, Nemo.''

Mina glanced at him and opened her mouth to say something. She closed it again, hoping for Sawyer to continue speaking and have an idea, like he usually did. This time, he didn't. She shook her head at him and raised an eyebrow.

''Has your optimism died already, Agent Sawyer? You're the one who encouraged us to stay together. And look at what we've achieved.''

Tom stared at the lady and gave a wry smile. ''We lost Alan. M got away.'' He replied.

''But we've tracked him down, have we not? We know at least the country he is in, out of an entire world of countries.'' She put her hands into her coat pockets and waited for an answer. Tom removed his hands from his pockets and folded them across his chest.

''Where haven't we tried yet,'' She smiled a little at him and he returned it, ''maybe we should start investigating some 'high class' areas…''

''Such as?'' Dorian said, raising an eyebrow. Tom looked at him and then to the others and opened his arms to them.

''Any suggestions..?''

* * *

**Galleria Dell'Accademia  
Room 21  
1.00PM**

Rows of chairs had been set out in front of a podium. Agents representing their countries had been designated seats, and they had begun arriving since 12.30, eager to get a good enough place for the bidding. They found it strange for such an auction as this to be taking in place under quite normal circumstances, until they saw the security that awaited them in the empty gallery.

Moriarty arrived dressed in smart attire worn under a long, black coat. The box remained at his side, a pistol in his coat, hidden. He smiled, observing the shifty and uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. Agents of Europe, all eyeing each other up, all examining the competition.

''Gentlemen. May I have your attention please,'' The small crowd gave him their attention, ''Welcome to the bidding for my 'Extraordinary Products of warfare'….''

* * *

To Be Continued….**  
**


	19. The World's Greatest Criminal Mind

AN- As usual, I apologise for my lateness in updating, but I'm off college now. I'll be off to Australia for three weeks soon, so I'll have a lot of updating to when I get back! But I'm going to try and add a new chapter to each story just before I go so I can read all your lovely reviews when I get home. So, until then, thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy my next instalments.

* * *

**Galleria Dell 'Accademia  
Room 21  
1:15 PM**

Moriarty gave a sly smile and rested his hands on the podium in front of him. He had one foot on the box, and lifted it so that he could place his merchandise on display. The small crowd of European Secret Agents began to mutter and whisper in foreign tongues, until M cleared his throat importantly. The men began to shift in their carefully arranged seats. Silence fell upon the grand but empty walled room of the Venetian gallery.

''Now…contained within this box, is the greatest and most bizarre answer to military warfare. This 'war kit' I hold in front of you, contains three extraordinary biological discoveries, which will both amaze and assist you in your affairs-''

The muttering began again, but all eyes were fixed upon James and the brown bow he held in the air dramatically-

''The fourth item is blueprints and documents detailing the most impressive and inexorable machine you could ever have dreamed of- and it can be yours to recreate, for the right price…''

A slim, dark haired man raised a pale hand from the back of the room, dressed in a simple dark suit complemented by a deep red tie. He spoke quickly, and had a distinct Russian edge to his speech. Being a translator however, he spoke very good English.

''My associate wishes to know exactly what these- 'biological' examples are, or he will not be interested in purchasing your 'goods'. Our spies are some of the most skilled and highly trained individuals…their health is paramount to any objectives we might have.''

James nodded, listening to the request. He gave a confident smile, and opened up the clasp on the box. He found a small sheet, specially prepared wrapping holding a small piece of dead skin to its surface. Holding it in the air, he pulled out the slim and revised version of his documents on Rodney Skinner.

''Gentlemen. I put forth to you, that with this small scrap of skin, taken from a thief with an incredible advantage on his work practices, your scientists will be able to give your spies the same gift as he had- invisibility…''

The young Russian scoffed at this comment and turned to listen to his superior, talking very fast to him, demanding a translation. When the younger man had finished, the other rose from his seat and shouted something at M in his home dialect.

''My superior wishes to know what preposterous fairytales you are giving to us! All your talk of grand machinery? Invisible thieves? Where is your proof?''

''Ah. Yes, that's what I've been waiting for. The very question I have been awaiting, well done to you Sir, for being first to ask…''

Quite perplexed, the two men sat down as the young man repeated M's words quietly. His older and louder companion sat ready for an answer, glaring up at M for wasting hid time.

''I had of course, planned this meeting out very carefully for you. Why, I would never think that any of you could believe such nonsense as this, without proof? Well, I'll be honest with you, Sir's…My initial proof was destroyed, but that was all integral to my plan….The second versions, my versions, of these items, were also destroyed…''

''So what you're saying Moriarty, '' A large, British Agent with black, slicked hair replied, ''is that you have no proof.''

Campion Bond would much rather have remained in England than have attended the auction, but the Crown and the government were not prepared to lose grasp of the powers they had once had in the League- even if it was Moriarty the criminal mastermind who had brought them all together rather than Bond or his superiors.

''Mr Bond,'' James grinned at the bulky but well dressed man, well aware of who he was and that Bond similarly knew all about him, ''You would be correct…if I had not discovered that the original powers, were still very much alive…why, only this morning in fact…''

Bond swallowed hard, unsure of Moriarty's tone. He sounded unnervingly confident, worryingly smug. It could only mean trouble in the form of a mastermind plan spanning out in a complicated chain of events that would inevitably crash one after the other into a triumph…

''I assure you, fellows, that my proof, which you have demanded of me! Will arrive very soon…Allow me to show you what other tricks I have for you while we wait…''

* * *

Leaning against the wall, he sighed and stared at the ground. A few light flecks of rain appeared upon his dark trousers, and he looked up towards the clouds.

''Tom! This way!''

Sawyer jumped at Skinner's shout and raced after him, heading towards the grand Art Gallery. He could see Skinner and Jekyll up ahead. He watched the thief walk up to the doctor and listen to something he had to say before they both went inside quickly.

* * *

**Galleria Dell 'Accademia  
Room 21  
1:30 PM**

James smiled as he heard footsteps approaching the room. He had given clear instructions as well as payment for the room to be undisturbed during the auction. The door was flung open by Skinner, who quickly thought he should have removed his coat. Jekyll went in ahead of him, and was met by the eyes of a full room of Secret Agents.

''Here we are, I was quite correct, of course.'' Moriarty stepped towards Jekyll and casually pulled a slim revolver out of his coat, pointing the barrel at the red haired gentleman. His eyes widened and felt a familiar sensation of fear and foolishness washing over him. He had walked right in, unprepared, into M's apparent trap.

Moriarty grabbed his arm roughly and marched him to the podium, smiling unfazed at his guests. He had heard Skinner's failed attempt to hide his cursing and knew he was standing outside the door.

''Don't be a fool man, or I'll shoot him right here-'' M warned as he armed his weapon. Henry froze, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself- ''I assure you, he'll be dead in an instant if you don't enter the room, Mr. Skinner. Wearing your coat, and that alone.''

Gritting his teeth with the frustration of not knowing what else he should do, Skinner threw down his attire excluding his coat and slowly stepped into the room. He too was met with the stares of M's audience, but they gasped at his presence. Fast mutters and whispers in all manner of languages filled the room, slowly rising to an array of shouting.

''Here you have, Mr. Rodney Skinner, Invisible man and common pick pocket. He is addressed in this file, and a sample of skin is prepared for lab use and examination…''

Moriarty smirked triumphantly as amounts of money were yelled at him from every Agent, no longer caring for Henry Jekyll and the gun that was held strongly against his head. Hyde hurled all sorts of insults at the doctor for walking into the trap and beggaring up the whole mission, especially for not using any elixir…

M noticed a sudden stiffness in his captive and gave the doctor a slight jerk, digging the cold barrel hard against his skull as he reached for his pocket.

''I don't think so-'' M hissed into his ear- ''Give me the vial, Jekyll.''

''N- no-'' Henry flinched at the movement of the gun, but refused to comply with this demand.

''Throw it onto the floor, or I swear to God, I will kill you. You seem to forget that I have no real use for you anymore and that I am in fact, being very, generous…''

This threat caused a horrible cold feeling to grip Jekyll's stomach, and his throat became dry. Slowly he reached into his pocket and took out the vial he had been carrying. He paused for a moment, noticing the distorted reflection of Hyde in the glass before throwing it the ground.

''Good…You, get over there.'' M forced Skinner into the corner where he looked at everyone who was staring with great irritation.

''That's it, have a good bloody look! Forget about the gun that bastard has pointed at someone's head!'' The thief yelled at the crowd, all of whom were standing. Some had approached him, but surprisingly wary remained at a distance.

''I should explain of course, that these men are highly dangerous individuals and should be treated with extreme security measures…Some of you may have heard about the terrible crimes and murders committed in London and Paris by a so called monster. Mr. Bond, you are familiar with the case of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde already.''

''I for one, have seen enough in this man!,'' a blonde man at the front said, pulling out a cheque book, ''and I will pay you greatly for such a thing!''

''**He's** the criminal! You must know about Moriarty? He killed Sherlock Holmes, he's a bloody mad man and you're going to pay him for **it**!?'' Skinner yelled again, watching M's position. If he could just slip off his coat…

''I'm afraid you've lost, thief…They want to buy you, and I can only provide…'' M laughed coldly at the invisible man in the corner and began to listen to the shouts coming from the Agents more closely.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Charge

AN- Here we go! I'm in a writing mood, hurrah! Let's see what I can do today then, eh?  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Galleria Dell 'Accademia  
Room 21  
1:45 PM**

Not forgetting the fact that the good doctor had a gun pressed to his temple and couldn't move either. Where the hell was Sawyer!? Then again…if he came running into the room without thinking, Jekyll could end up dead, and Tom would certainly follow…

* * *

He approached the desk and pulled out his Secret Service identification, asking the young man at the desk if he had seen Skinner. Although Tom couldn't speak Italian, he was grateful for their expressiveness when speaking, and received an unintelligible answer with a nod of the head and a point in the direction of the east wing.

Before he could take another step towards the corridor a slender hand took his arm with a very firm grip from which he couldn't move. Mina had caught up with him, and the Captain was not far behind them.

''How'd you get here so fast?'' Tom inquired, quite surprised at their arrival.

''I heard Skinner calling you, but I had to inform Nemo as to where you were before I could catch up.'' She explained as the Indian joined them both in the foyer. Tom explained that they were in the East wing somewhere, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

''Where's Gray…?'' Sawyer asked, noticing the arrogant man's absence.

''I couldn't locate him. I thought it would be better to hurry and help Mr. Skinner. Dorian can catch up…''

* * *

Bond held the skin samples and Skinner's documents tightly and shook his head. He had recovered one trait of the League…how was he to get hold of the rest?

''Now! Im afraid I was quite prepared to show you the power of this clear 'liquid', but due to the nature of the 'gentleman' I have here,'' Moriarty addressed the rest of the room, putting a nasty emphasis on the word to taunt Jekyll, ''it would be rather too dangerous…is anyone tempted?''

''What exactly is the effect of this liquid?'' Inquired a middle aged German in military uniform. He was not a high ranking officer, but he was not too unimportant to escape M's attention.

''This elixir will release your soldiers darker side- their forgotten and suppressed animal instincts from the dark ages of human savagery…you will have an army of ready and ruthless creatures at your disposal.'' James explained to his foreign counterpart readily, his finger holding onto the trigger quite fixed and shamelessly. Henry shuddered a little at what he was hearing. Hyde couldn't be used for this! It was monstrous!

'I wish the coward would let me out…I'll show them how nasty I am, give them a nice demonstration…'

''For once…I agree with you…'' Jekyll muttered to Edward, receiving a slight jerk from M to quiet him.

'What are you going to do, Henry? What are you going to do? Nothing? The notion is growing old with you…'

''What would you have me do? If I try a thing, he'll kill me- and you will expire along with me-''

Hyde remained quiet for a moment, as though contemplating something, though what it was Jekyll couldn't be sure. Hyde loved to live up to his name and keep things concealed from him in his own mind…suddenly he gave a chuckle. And it wasn't the cruel kind of laugh Jekyll dreaded whenever Hyde was ridiculing him…he was genuinely amused.

'I smell trouble...'

* * *

**East Wing Corridor  
Outside Room 21  
1:55 PM**

Wilhelmina held out her hand to stop the two gentlemen walking with her. They could all hear the shouting from down the corridor, annoying the people who were actually observing the exhibits. She scented the room from a distance.

''Here we are, gentlemen…''

Tom tried to get a look inside the room without coming into view of its occupants. He spied Skinner cornered by four people, and could just make out his coat arms waving towards him.

''They got Skinner- and I'm guessing Jekyll too unless he decided to use Hyde…''

''No…They have him. What do you suggest, Captain?''

The auburn haired woman looked to Nemo, who was already pondering upon a plan of action. The young American turned to him also.

''Well, do you know what I reckon,'' Sawyer said, giving Nemo an apologetic grin for interrupting his train of thought. The Indian gestured for him to continue with his idea,

''I've had enough of Moriarty using us, playing us around and most of all, trying to kill us. I say we just dive in there and take him down, once and for all. That'll scare off those people he's got gathered in there and Skinner and Jekyll can get loose.''

The two older League members looked at Sawyer before looking at each other, both mulling it over briefly to them-selves. They nodded in agreement.

''We should charge- but who is to lead?'' Nemo asked, preferring to bring some kind of order to Sawyers impulsive plan. Sawyer glanced edgily at the doorway as the shouting became louder for a moment before dipping back down.

* * *

**Room 21  
2:00 PM**

There was a great commotion as a large, dark shape burst in through the doors, knocking the other open and causing many of the men to fall over each other. The pistol in Moriarty's hand fired but the shot passed Jekyll's head by mere inches. He took the opportunity to get free from M and knocked the box to the floor, spilling the contents of the League across the floor.

Skinner shoved the men in front of him out of the way, just in time to see Tom dive over a fallen foreign Agent and go for Moriarty.

''You don't know who you're messing with boy!'' James sneered, kicking him roughly in the stomach and pushing him backwards. He spun around and knocked Jekyll violently to the side with the pistol and grabbed for the contents on the floor.

Tom was on his feet again in seconds, and dived for Moriarty, pinning hi to the floor. He received a painful blow to the jaw from the professor and gladly returned the favor with a right hook. Moriarty threw him off, but realized his gun was lost in the scuffle.

No matter. He could handle the boy with his own hands…

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	21. The Pursuit

AN- Wow. I actually looked at when I last updated this and I could not believe it was in September. I'm so sorry I'm a failure, but you seem to be able to deal with it, so I applaud you all. Even if I've got the date wrong, it's been ages anyway, and I owe you an update! It's an action scene too, dammit, I'll do my very best to entertain you- and I'm pretty sure, it's not the end yet!

* * *

**Galleria Dell 'Accademia  
Room 21  
****  
**The whirlwind of bats that had burst into the room now began to quickly gather together and transform back into the slim figure of Mrs. Harker. The bidders had almost emptied the room, fleeing in fear of the swirling animals which attacked them. Skinner was grateful to be away from the wall, but noticed with a grim feeling that both Sawyer and M must have left the room in the commotion…

* * *

**Galleria Dell 'Accademia  
Exhibition Two**

Moriarty flew through the small crowds of people visiting the gallery with Sawyer in hot pursuit. He had chased M on so many previous occasions; he was thoroughly determined not to lose him this time around.

The professor shoved an Italian worker out of the way of the staff door, receiving a torrent of abuse in Italian that went ignored. Tom followed, making an apologetic sign to the man as he knocked him. He followed down stairs and found an doorway flung open, which he rushed over to. He just caught sight of M running around the corner and chased him, sprinting harder than he ever had before.

Moriarty tried to disappear into the crowd, but Sawyer had pin pointed him and wasn't about to look away. His eye stayed on target all the while he ran, pushing through the throngs of people. M disappeared down a side street, being reminded of his previous visit to Italy when it was Quatermain who pursued him.

Tom pounded across the square and slipped down the narrow alleyway, hearing the retreating footsteps of his enemy fading fast. He scraped his arm against the wall as he drew a colt, pulling back the hammer in readiness. He assumed now it was shoot or be shot- M had tired of playing games with the Spy, he wanted him dead so that he might get on with his plans.

Sawyer didn't care now if he shot the 'Fantom' dead or managed to take him alive- he wanted to bring him in either way at any cost.

As he came to the end of the passage, he found himself in a deserted little square with a small fountain in the middle. Moriarty stood on the other side of this feature and Sawyer was careful to note that there were in fact two further alleys he could easily have slipped into, yet hadn't.

''So you're actually staying to face me now?'' The Spy said, standing parallel with the older man. James smirked slightly, seemingly relaxed although he was unarmed, and the box that contained the powers of the League sat by the wall behind him. He glanced at the water for a moment before looking up at his young foe.

''I feel the time is right to face yet another adversary who I mistook as unworthy. You are good at tracking me, destroying my plans- you're also a foolish young boy….however. It has come to my attention, that if I am to rid myself of you, I must do it entirely myself...''

* * *

**Galleria Dell 'Academia  
Room 21 **

The room had entirely cleared of foreign agents and was a mess of fallen chairs and shattered glass from some of the vials. The league members observed this mess and watched with intrigue as a portly gentleman with oil slicked hair re-entered the room. 

''You are the- 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen..?'' he asked, removing a slim, silver cigarette case from his pocket before deciding he'd changed his mind. He slipped it away again and left his hand to rest in his pocket.

''And you are?'' Mina asked suspiciously, thoroughly sick and tired of all these strange men that they were encountering who knew of them.

''Campion Bond, madam. I am an agent of Her Majesties British Government.''

''Hurrah.'' Skinner said sarcastically, picking up a slip of skin that had fallen from the box. He tucked it away in to one of his deep pockets and glanced edgily at the large man who stood in the doorway. ''Look, Sawyer's gone after M on his own and he's gonna get hurt, so if you don't mind-''

''But- I have an offer for you all!'' Bond said quickly, raising both hands as if to make them all sit down. Nemo shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

''We have much more pressing matters to attend to, Mr. Bond. Excuse us.'' The Indian led the way out of the room, leaving Bond alone and annoyed at their abrupt departure. No matter. He could approach them at another opportunity…

* * *

**Fountain Square  
Venice **

Sawyer was starting to feela little nervous no, but he held his cool, watching M carefully. The man wandered slowly to the other side of the square, Tom following his movement. He continued to speak. 

''Holmes was a much more intelligent man than you or Quatermain, a slight challenge to eradicate also. But he also proved hard to shake, despite his age. Yes…that old fool thought he could challenge me; thought I had delusions off 'superiority' which would be my downfall. But he was the one who got attached to a silly boy who got him killed…''

The professor sneered, thoroughly enjoying taunting the young man opposite him. He could see Tom shift slightly, uncomfortable with the conversation, but still he held his colt ready and raised.

''He could have easily beaten you if I hadn't been caught. That was my fault, and I don't care who tries to tell me otherwise anymore. But you've killed a close friend too many and it all ends now.'' Sawyer replied, glaring at M.

''Ah yes, the final showdown…what a spectacle I look forward to! You don't believe me...,'' Moriarty smiled a little at Tom's frown, ''of course, I prefer to slip away with my plans in tact and everything running smoothly…but when it comes to it, I'm always ready for the last fight. I thought I was done with this little freak show of yours and you kept proving me wrong…''

Sawyer grinned a little at this comment and could hear the annoyance in Moriarty's voice which he could not hide.

''This is your last, boy. The rest of them may remain, but by the time they find you you'll be 'sadly' deceased and I will have finally rid myself of you all. If they happen to pursue me still…I'll just have to find another agent to plant some explosives on board your vessel…many more. I am not about to lose because of them…''

James had wandered back over to the other side of the square and he rested a foot upon the fountain edge, leaning against his leg. Tom eyed the box for a moment before fixing his gaze upon M. Green eyes met dark brown in a gaze of anticipation. M leaned back again and returned to standing, removing his own revolver.

''To the death, then?'' The professor asked politely, arming his gun and smiling a little.

Sawyer hesitated before nodding and tightened his grip on the colt.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	22. To the Death

AN- I hope I can give a good enough action scene for you…is worried I'll do my utmost best. I hope you all had a good Christmas and have a happy new year- Enjoy!

* * *

**Fountain Square  
Venice**

Sawyer was a sharp shooter- ever since his first days at the training camp for agents; he had impressed his firearms tutor with his speed and quickness for learning. It wasn't until he had met old Allan Quatermain he had learnt anything new. The hunter showed him he could not rely on being trigger happy- sometimes you had to wait for the opportune moment.

It was not about firing wildly, unless you had no choice. You take your time, sometimes, even at close range. Every shot required thought. Every shot required skill- if you wanted to be a professional at any rate.

Moriarty proved to be a dapper shot himself, firing upon the spy almost immediately. Sawyer dodged, anticipating the attack and threw himself down below the only cover available- the fountain. From the ground he fired back, the bullet ricocheting off the statue that adorned the mid section of the fountain and embedding itself in the wall.

The Englishman laughed, genuinely amused by him. He lowered his pistol and fired at the young mans head, narrowly missing him by mere centimeters. Sawyer felt the shot whiz past his face as he ducked down.

''Come out and play, boy! Don't hide from me…'' Moriarty sneered, rounding the fountain and approaching him fast.

* * *

**Venetian Streets**

Skinner growled, annoyed at Tom Sawyer. Why did he have to go off on his bloody own? The boy was going to get himself killed if they didn't find him- but where the hell had they gone? Mina had taken to the air, disregarding the public and their stares. There was a much more important matter at hand.

''Eh- where's Dorian?'' The thief asked Nemo, looking around him quickly, listening for gunshots or shouting. The Indian shook his head in annoyance.

''I do not know, but his abandonment does not help us!'' He snapped, unsure which direction he should go in. He had one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, ready to be drawn in an instant. ''I am going this way- you go that way, Skinner!'' He ordered the invisible man as he began to run. Skinner tutted and did as he was told.

Even with an aerial view, it was proving difficult for Mina to locate Agent Sawyer, Dorian or their enemy. She sighed, exasperated, sharing Skinner's annoyance. Why did he have to go off and get himself into such trouble…although…she couldn't blame for it either…he had a large score to settle and it was too much for him to put to rest.

He wanted to take M in and she knew he would do it, dead or alive. More likely, dead. She had no idea how many people Sawyer had killed in his career- but she knew that he was capable of giving death when it was necessary. Moriarty wasn't going to put his hands up and surrender.

* * *

**Fountain Square  
Venice**

Sawyer pushed himself up suddenly and jumped behind the statuette as M fired. He didn't curse for missing; he didn't make any snide comments. He just laughed. He was enjoying chasing Tom around.

''Come now. I just told you that I thought you were a worthy adversary after all…you're already proving me wrong!'' James said, walking slowly around the fountain and following Tom's movement. He was much like a cat, stalking and toying with a mouse- a mouse that wasn't willing to cower away and keep running.

Sawyer stuck out his hand and shot at M, narrowly missing the man. He saw the look of surprise on his face and grinned slightly, firing again. A hit- his bullet tore through the side of M's arm, making him swear loudly. He didn't clutch his arm however- he followed Sawyer at a quicker pace, firing back at him.

The Spy stepped backwards, being sure not to fall into the water. M fired at the ground, just missing Sawyers foot. Damn, that would've hurt! Moriarty's cut was bleeding, the scarlet fluid just visible in the tear of his jacket. He took it off and flung it to the side, his waistcoat open. His shirt sleeve was stained with dark blood, which he ignored, gritting his teeth.

''Alright, boy…I'm getting tired of this…'' He said threateningly, raising the pistol again. Tom grinned, and continued moving backwards unfazed.

''Maybe you should sit down a minute, old man.'' He said, smirking. He fired upon M again and caught his shoulder. This injury Moriarty grabbed for, but shot at Tom again in a rage. He smiled as he hit his target, returning the favour by hitting his shoulder. Tom yelled, grasping his shoulder for a minute. He reluctantly pulled his had away, seeing the blood smeared across his tanned palm.

''Just be grateful that you won't have to suffer old age…'' The professor raised his firearm at the same moment as Sawyer, and an odd twist of fate, both fired upon the other to find they had no ammunition left. Tom felt a smile creep across his lips- time to fight with his hands.

Moriarty tossed his gun to the side, glaring at the American who did the same. They circled, sizing each other up, both assessing any weak points and how they would advance. The older man lunged, shoving Sawyer back against the wall, gripping his shirt collar. Removing it with one hand, he elbowed the Spy in his injured shoulder, smirking as he gritted his teeth with pain.

Shoving him back, Sawyer grabbed his arm and twisted it around, locking and pressing it against his back. M yelled out angrily and kicked Sawyer in the knee, causing him to move back. He ripped his arm out of the grip and went at him, pushing him down onto the edge of the fountain.

Moriarty grabbed Sawyer by his hair and shoved his head under the cold water, quickly moving his other hand to his chin to ensure he stayed under. Tom fought back furiously, choking on the water, splashing against his enemy and gripping his arm. He returned the favour from earlier and found a grip on M's arms, hoping to find the bullet wound. He succeeded- the sharpness of the pain caused M to let go for a few seconds, allowing Tom the opportunity to shove him off with his feet.

Soaked from the shoulders upwards, Tom shook his head and wiped his eyes, the water clouding his vision. He gasped for breath, panting, but ready for another attack. Instead, he decided to charge upon M himself, giving him a well landed right hook that sent the Englishman reeling. He felt his chin, glaring at Sawyer, his lip beginning to bleed from the impact of his teeth upon it.

He came back at the younger man, swinging a fist at him. Sawyer ducked and dodged skillfully, but took the third punch in the stomach, causing him on reflex to double over. Moriarty shoved him to the ground, where he grazed his arm. Coughing a little, he lay on the ground and quickly gathered his bearings. M was coming up behind him fast- as he went to get up, a blinding pain went through his skull causing him to fall back again. He yelled with pain, clutching his head.

M had retrieved his gun and pistol whipped the Spy harshly. He smiled, please with the result and chuckled lightly.

''Why- I didn't think I'd be seeing you again…''

This comment confused Sawyer and he looked up at Moriarty, following his gaze. In the archway stood the tall figure of Dorian Gray, staring at him coolly, his cane in one hand. The immortal nodded to M, looking over Tom lying on the ground for a moment.

''I see you haven't succeeded in killing him yet?'' Gray remarked casually, wandering over to Moriarty. He leaned lightly on his cane, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the slender sword that was hidden within.

''Unfortunately not, Mr. Gray. He is proving rather hard to exterminate once again.''

Dorian gave a little smile and nodded, looking back to M before glancing at the dark stone that was set into his ring.

''I would have killed him by now- I expected more of you, Professor.'' The immortal said, with a playful tone of disappointment. M smirked suddenly, observing him with interest.

''Oh, I'm almost finished…''

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	23. Finality

**AN- **Hey everyone, I'm getting out updates to you, and as it's Easter break after next week, I may even be able to do you some more, but we'll see how it goes. Cheers for everything!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Fountain Square  
Venice**

From his position lying on the ground, rather breathless after his long scuffle with M, Tom Sawyer looked up at the Professor and the Immortal quietly. He didn't like the look in Dorian's eye one bit…what if he betrayed the League again?

What if he was going to kill him- no, Moriarty wouldn't allow that. He'd want to finish Sawyer off himself.

James Moriarty sneered down at the boy and gave him a swift kick to the ribs, laughing as Sawyer cringed in pain, trying to move away from him as he instinctively clutched his ribcage. He needed to stand up….Moriarty followed as he shuffled backwards.

''Come back and die like a man, you stupid Yank! Face death head on, like old Quatermain did…oh, but he didn't, did he? He was fool enough to turn around from danger to save you. What a waste.'' M spat, although he had disliked Quatermain. He was better game and battle than this American.

Dorian watched this game calmly, a light smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The bastard! He was going to betray them after all by letting M kill him! Or maybe…he would say that he arrived too late to save Tom- he knew that relations between them were frosty to say the least and he could easily pretend to the others he had not arrived in time to save their youngest counterpart.

Tom struggled to get back on his feet, but managed to do so, moving backwards continuously from his enemy, who advanced with his revolver swiftly, a smirk gracing his lips.

He wanted to shoot him at point blank range, gloat a little before pulling the trigger. He would get him down on his knees before he died; tell him what he thought of his pathetic alliance and interference with his League. The League he, the criminal master mind of London had orchestrated together!

* * *

**Venetian Streets**

By now, Rodney Skinner was highly irritated but also exceedingly worried. He had not expected in the slightest to get so attached to anyone in this League- but his relationship with Sawyer was stronger than he realised. Being the youngest he could get away with being more carefree around him, as well as 'misbehaving' a little. He understood him better than the others- oddly enough, even though they were an ocean away from each other in perspective of life.

''Why the bloody hell did the stupid guy have to go off on his own? Again. The stupid fool…'' he ranted to himself, even though he was invisible now, receiving looks from startled passers-by who stared around desperately looking to locate the source of the noise.

He sighed loudly, scaring a flock of pigeons into taking flight and fluttering up in a small, grey cloud as he passed through them. Where was everyone else? Mina had taken to the air, Nemo had gone in the opposite direction and as for Jekyll and Gray, he hadn't the faintest idea…

He wandered down a passageway, finding to his delight, that he could see Sawyer- he was scrambling to his feet- and M had a revolver pointed at his head, backing him up. And there was- there was bloody Dorian Gray, not making a move!

* * *

**Fountain Square  
Venice**

''I am going to enjoy this, even though it is one of the quickest deaths I could offer you.'' Moriarty said with an air of fake disappointment. As long as the boy was out of his way, like his ridiculously named fellow Agent who was already dead, he would be fine and dandy. Then the League was next.

''Even if ya kill me, you won't kill the League- they're powers are too much for you, who have you got left to protect your ass?'' Sawyer asked, finally running out of anywhere to step. And he did not want to be against the wall under any circumstances.

''Don't be foolish.'' Moriarty said, raising an eyebrow. ''Of course I still have cronies who will do as I say. I always have them prepared, what ever continent I am in, I have at least one link I can call upon nearby. Do you think I am stupid?''

The Professor pulled back the hammer on the revolver and pointed it straight between Tom's eyes. ''On your knees, boy.'' He said sharply.

The Agent refused quickly, shaking his head, his blonde hair drying out from the near drowning experience. ''You're gonna kill me anyway, M- I ain't giving you the pleasure of making me grovel.''

M sneered at him and waved the revolver threateningly, firing a shot that just missed the younger man's ear. ''Down- now.'' He ordered darkly. Sawyer sighed and complied with the order. This was it- he was going to die and here he was getting on his knees for this son of a bitch…

James Moriarty laughed cruelly as he pointed the gun at Tom's head still, looking down at him.

''You're pathetic. The Americans couldn't teach you, Quatermain couldn't teach you. Looks like I am going to have to teach you about guns, my lad…'' He said, grinning down at him. Then all of a sudden, his face twisted into one of extreme pain and he let out a shocked gasp- a slim sword protruded from his abdomen and was withdrawn again with a 'shnick' sound.

M staggered backwards and turned around to look at Dorian Gray, regarding him coolly, his slender sword held in one hand and a tiny river of blood rushing down to the hilt upon his weapon.

''Gray- you-'' Moriarty was livid, swinging the revolver around and shooting the immortal repeatedly in the face. Gray stumbled backwards as his wounds healed in a matter of minutes, clicking his jaw back into place and keeping that same cold gaze upon the Professor, who fell to the ground, bleeding.

''You stole my portrait.'' He said icily. ''And forced me to do your bidding. I do not take kindly to being used, Moriarty.''

The greatest adversary of Sherlock Holmes glared up at the immortal who had run him through and died upon the cobblestones in a matter of seconds, his eyes now glassy and lifeless.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	24. End of the Game

AN- Ahh, here we are…we've reached the end…but don't worry, because I have had an idea

AN- Ahh, here we are…we've reached the end…but don't worry, because I have had an idea. A sequel, no less, which will be posted shortly as I have begun writing it already . Thank you very much for all your reviews, support and comments, they have been both helpful and encouraging, and I hope that you'll hop on board with the sequel as well!

Enjoy guys.

* * *

**Fountain Square  
Venice**

Getting up off his knees, his head still poundingly sore from when he had been pistol whipped and thrown around, Agent Sawyer approached Gray quietly and stood next to him, looking down at their dead adversary.

''Well…that's that- over and done with.'' Tom said, rubbing his jaw and glaring down at Moriarty, the Napoleon of Crime, megalomaniac and murderer. Gray removed the folded handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the blade clean before sheathing it again, tossing the red stained piece of cloth onto the dead man's chest.

''Good riddance-'' The taller gentleman agreed, now leaning against his cane. ''-and we can be done with chasing him around the globe.''

''You know…for a minute there, I thought you were gonna help him kill me.'' The American admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. To his surprise, the Englishman smiled wryly.

''You may be a damned pain, but I much preferred the League's company to his.'' He replied, shrugging casually. Sawyer nodded slowly and was about to speak when he heard a clinking sound approaching.

''Agent Sawyer, Mr. Gray- are you alright?'' Captain Nemo inquired, marching towards them with his hand upon the hilt of his sword. He stopped and looked down upon the dead crime lord and let his hand fall away. ''It is done.''

''Yeah…he did it.'' Tom replied, nodding his head in Gray's direction. The immortal nodded.

''Good…now we can be done with this endeavor…I grew tired of chasing the man.'' The Indian confirmed, nodding and folding his arms across his chest.

''What do we do with him?'' Sawyer asked, frowning slightly. What did you with the body of a dead fugitive? He didn't normally have to worry about that…

''We will let the Italian authorities decide that along with the British- no doubt they will catch up.'' Nemo informed him, stepping back away from Moriarty. ''Come- we will alert someone.''

* * *

The trio walked out into the Venetian streets and collared a policeman, whom Nemo conversed with in Italian, explaining everything and leading him back to the scene. In a short while, others had been called to mark off the scene.

The other League members caught up; glad to see that the American had not met his end with the older man and that Dorian had not disappeared after all.

''Ow!'' Sawyer yelped as he was smacked across the back of his head. ''Skinner, that's damn sore enough as it is!''

''I don't bloody care, don't do that, eh? Running off after a mad man by yourself. Gordon Bennet...'' The thief said sharply, shaking his head, as he had to get dressed and painted for lingering about the street.

''What're you worried about me now?'' Tom said, grinning.

''Course I am. I thought we were a team?'' The cockney man responded, smiling slightly. ''No good me sitting back and relaxing when you could be in trouble that way, is there?''

The Spy laughed slightly and shook his head, his scruffy blonde hair getting in the way of his eyes. ''Good to hear…''

''So…what now..?'' The Doctor asked, watching as the body was removed into an Italian police cart, covered up. The rest were quiet for a moment as they pondered this together.

''My offer still stands,'' Nemo announced, looking around at his companions, ''to see the world anew.''

''Gladly accepted, Captain.'' The vampiress said, smiling lightly.

* * *

**Nautilus  
Early Evening  
Mediterranean Sea**

The course was so far undecided, until a message came through from a transmission the Captain did not recognize. He had called the others together to discuss it.

''It seems that a Mr. 'M' requests our presence back in London…that man at the Gallery seems to have alerted his superiors that we would not stop to listen to him.'' Nemo explained, holding the transmission in one dark hand.

''Does that mean we're cutting short our World tour?' Skinner asked, relaxed in an armchair with a glass of brandy. The Indian nodded.

''It would appear so…'' He replied. ''But no matter- we will wait and see exactly what these Agents of the Empire wish from us and make our decision from there…''

The others nodded in agreement, apprehensive as to what the Empire held in store for them…with their formation the ruse of a madman, there were no pardons or payments for them to go to. They remained outcast and socially disgraced, Agent Sawyer being the only one with a real chance for entering the country again without trouble- or bad memories…

But all they could do was wait.

* * *

END of Part One

COMING SOON: **'Mysteries of the Empire'.**


End file.
